Endo Torture
by Inazumasonic
Summary: ¿Eres fan del EndoXAki y te has llevado un chasco al saber que no se han casado? ¿quieres darle una lección a Endo? pues entra aqui
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno he hecho este programa para poder desahogarnos los fan del Endaki...**

**¿POR QUE ENDO Y AKI NO SE HAN CASADO? TTTT_TTTT**

**Sonic-mejor continuo yo con el disclamer (se escribe asi xD?)**

**Sonic-a Claudia no le pertenecen ni Inazuma Eleven ni yo...Yo soy de Sega e Inazuma Eleven de Level-5**

**Yo-pero no por mucho tiempo-saca un bazoka -jajaja**

**OoOoOoOOoOoOooOoOoOoOO**

Era un día caluroso y de mucho viento, una fan del Endaki dormía tranquilamente hasta que un molesto ruido la "despertó".

Sonic-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!¡no puede ser! -viene corriendo a mi cuarto y empieza a saltar en la cama y a gritar- ¡Claudia! ¡CLAUDIA! ¡despierta!

Claudia -Zzz..Zzz

Sonic- pero oye, ¡levanta de una vez!

Claudia-jo...mamá cinco minutos más que estamos de vacaciones...-.- Zzz...

Sonic-¿mamá? ¬¬# ¡que te levantes!

Abro los ojos y miro a Sonic.

Sonic-por fin te despiertas ^^

Me doy la vuelta y me hecho la manta por encima de la cabeza. Y a seguir durmiendo -.-

Sonic-¡se acabo!-me coge de una pierna y me arrastra fuera de la cama hasta llegar al portátil-¿quieres saber por que he gritado antes?

Claudia-pues no -.-...yo lo que quiero hacer es dormir

Sonic- ¬¬Uuu, seguro que se te quita el sueño después de ver esto-señala la pantalla del portátil-

Claudia- ¿un video?-le da al play-

Sonic-si, un vid...espera ¿que?

Video-

Hi Barbie Hi Ken Do you wanna go for a ride? Sure Ken Jump In... I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world Life in plastic, it´s fantastic. you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, that is your creation

Claudia-(poker face) y eso... ¬¬

Sonic-¿que? No, no...es que veras antes un amigo mio me ha enviado un comentario diciendo que viera este video que era muy gracioso...^^U

Claudia- ¬¬ enserio...

Sonic-¿has dicho algo?

Claudia- yo, no... -.-...bueno ¿y eso era lo que tenias que enseñarme?

Sonic-no, es esto...

Me enseña esta imagen: http: / .jp/ strikers/ movie02/ popup/ 05. html (unid los espacios)

Claudia-ah...una imagen EndoXNatsumi ¬¬...

Sonic-no solo es eso, esta es la imagen donde Level-5 revela con quien se ha casado Endo...

Claudia-¿y?

Sonic- ¬¬U,¿ no te has dado cuenta?

Claudia-¿de que? -.-

Sonic- ¬¬

Claudia- -.- (loading... 9%)

Sonic- ¬¬U

Claudia- -.- (20%)

Sonic- ¬¬||

Claudia- o.- (50%)

Sonic- ¬¬||u

Claudia- o.-U (70%)

Sonic- (se cansa y empieza a jugar a la nintendo)

Claudia- o.o (90%)

Sonic- "la pobrecita tarda mucho en arrancar por las mañanas ¬¬"

(99%)

Sonic-ya casi ^^

Claudia- o.o U(99%)

Sonic- ^^U

Claudia- o.o U(99%)

Sonic- ^^Uuu

Claudia-o.o(99%)

Sonic- ^^U...¬¬Uuu parece que se a quedado pillada- me da una torta en la cabeza-

Claudia- O.O(100%)-cae de rodillas al suelo- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!¿¡POR QUÉ NO SE HA CASADO CON AKI! ¿POR QUÉ?

Sonic- full load -.- ("carga completa XD")

Claudia-malditos -me rodea un aura oscura- ¡Sonic!

Sonic-¡ha..hai!-temblando de miedo-

Claudia-trae las bombas, que vamos a destruir Level-5 ¡Mujajajajjajajjaj!

Sonic-¿recuerdas lo último que paso cuando intentaste bombardearles?

Claudia-cuando Tenma-kun dijo lo de América y Aki se sonrojo...

Sonic asiente.

_Flashback_

_Claudia-Sonamy ¿preparado?cambio-hablando a través de un _walkitalkin_ (?)_

_Sonic- ¡te he dicho que dejes de llamarme así! cambio_

_Claudia-te aguantas -.- _

_Sonic-¬¬#_

_Claudia-¿has puesto ya las bombas? Cambio_

_Sonic- afirmativo..cambio_

_Policía-¿que bombas?_

_Claudia-¡uy! Aborta la misión Sonamy ¡retira las bombas de Level-5! Cambio_

_Policía-¿Level-5? ¿BOMBAS? ¡llamando a todas la unidades se esta produciendo un atetado contra Level-5_

_En el juicio..._

_Sonic- ¬¬_

_Claudia-¿por que me miras así? ¡yo no tengo la culpa de que apareciera un policía de la nada!_

_Sonic-¿¡de la nada! Pero si estabas en una comisaria de policía! ¿¡a quien diablos se le ocurre dirigir un atentado desde allí!_

_Claudia-es que me tenia que renovar el DNI y ya que me había acordado pues he ido -.-_

_Juez-¿ha dicho dirigir un atentado?_

_Sonic-¿eh?¡ah! Esto..yo..._

_Fiscal- que conste en acta señoría..._

_Claudia- ¬¬ sera pelota el tío le esta llamando señoría..._

_Sonic- -_-U _

_Claudia-¡pues yo no voy a ser menos!-me levanto y voy hacia el juez-_

_Sonic-¿que planeas hacer?_

_Claudia-Señoría..._

_Sonic-"parece que le va hacer la "pelota" según ella -.-"_

_Claudia-acepte este soborno y déjenos ir tranquilos -pone un maletín gigante lleno de billetes pero antes de que el juez los viera bien cierra el maletín-_

_Sonic-"¡lo esta sobornado en mitad del juicio y con todo el mundo mirando!" ||.||.||_

_Juez-um...dada las circunstancias-coge el maletín y lo guarda- ¡los declaro inocentes! $.$_

_Sonic-"este tampoco es muy disimulado que digamos ¬¬U"_

_Fiscal-¿pero señoría si hay pruebas de que son ellos?_

_Juez-bueno..pues...los condeno a no poder ver la película de Inazuma Eleven-da con el martillo-_

_Fiscal-señoría pero a estos criminales no les importa quedarse sin ver la película esa..._

_Claudia-¡NOOOOO!¡YO QUERIA VERLA! ¿POR QUÉ SON TAN CRUELES? -empieza a dar puñetazos al suelo-_

_Todos- _

_Fiscal-retiro lo dicho _

_Fin Flashback_

Claudia-y esa es la causa por la que volví de Japón sin acabar con Level-5 y sin poder ver la peli^^ …...T.T ¿por qué?

Sonic_-_por loca ¬¬...por cierto ¿de donde sacaste el dinero?

Claudia-del monopoli -.-

En Japón...

Juez-a ver , a ver ¿cuanto dinero hay aquí?-ve los billetes del monopoli-¡me han timado! ¡NOOO!

En España...

Claudia-¿um?...¿has oído un grito?

Sonic-no

Claudia-a vale ^^

Sonic-bueno...y si no podemos atentar contra Level-5 ¿que hacemos?

Claudia-jeje-risa malvada – vamos a secuestrar a Endo y maltratarlo muajajaja

Sonic-¿como?

Claudia-tengo un plan muy sofisticado *.*

Después de un largo viaje hasta Japón...

Claudia-mira hay esta Endo

Se ve a Endo caminando tranquilamente por la calle.

Sonic (los dos estamos escondidos en un esquina)-vale...¿y cual es tu super plan tan sofisticado?

Claudia-esto-saca una pelota y la lanza-

Sonic-¿pero como diablos lo vas a coger con eso?

Endo-¡anda! ¡un balón!-echa a correr detrás de él y justo cuando pasa por nuestro lado cojo un saco y lo meto dentro, luego lo cierro-

Sonic- no me lo puedo creer O.O

Claudia-pues creelo ^^

Endo-¡SOCORRO! ME SECUESTRAN!

Claudia-callate!-le pego con un palo al saco y le da en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente-

Policía (el mismo de la otra vez)-¡alto hay!...primero un atentado y ahora un secuestro...

Sonic-oh, oh Claudia ¿que hacemos?

Claudia-tranquilo volveré a "sobornar" al juez XD

Juez-¡TU!-aparece de pronto-me has timado esto son los billetes del monopoli!

Claudia-oh vaya -me subo a la espalda de Sonic-

Sonic-¿ey!¿pero que haces?

Claudia-¿tu no corrías a la velocidad del sonido?

Sonic-¡anda! Es verdad ^^

Claudia-pues...-le da pataditas en el costado como si fuera un caballo-¡corre como el viento perdigón!

Sonic-te tiro ¬¬

Claudia-no, no, ^^U corre Sonic...

Sale corriendo...

Ya en España...

Saca a Endo de la bolsa y este cae de boca al suelo.

Endo-¡ey! ¿¡quien diablos?-nos mira y ve que tenemos cara de mala ostia y un aura oscura rodeándonos-...sois?...pero si eres tu -.-U

Claudia-¡cuanto tiempo primo! ^^

Sonic-¿sois primos? O.O

Endo-que va pero nos conocimos hace un par de años y como nos llevábamos muy bien pues nos consideramos primos ^^

Sonic-ah...¿y por qué no hermanos?

Claudia/Endo-porque los hermanos se pelean -.-

Endo-¿y este secuestro de broma? Menudo mal rato me habéis hecho pasar jajaja

Claudia-no es broma -Endo para de reír -te hemos secuestrado de verdad...

Endo-¿¡que! ¿por que?...

Claudia-porque me has decepcionado Endo

Endo-¿decepcionado en que?

Claudia-un día de estos te los cuento -.-

Sonic-un momento! Si sois "primos" no hacía falta secuestrarlo con tan solo llamarlo para que viniera aquí hubiera bastado ¿no?

Claudia-sip, pero me hacía ilusión secuestrarlo :3

Sonic- ¬¬U vaaale...¿y ahora que hacemos para encubrir el secuestro? -mira a Endo-

Claudia-esto-tira de una cuerda y se abre un telón detrás de ella donde aparece un plato lleno de gente-

Sonic-¿cuando lo has hecho? O.O

Claudia-cuando has preguntado lo de que hacer para encubrir el secuestro estabas mirando hacía otro lado hay he aprovechado y lo he hecho ^^

Sonic-eres mas rápida que yo O.O

Endo-¿que me vais a hacer?

Claudia-(aparezco en mitad del escenario) Hola a todo el mundo ^^

Publico-Hola

Claudia-Bienvenidos al programa: Endo Torture

Endo-¿y eso que significa?

Sonic-toma - le da el portátil- buscalo en el traductor Google

Endo-¿barbie girl? -.-U

Sonic-¿que?¡ah! No! eso no es, toma ^^U-le pone el traductor-

Endo- a ver... Endo torture = torturar a Endo...¿¡QUE!

Claudia-os explico coma va el programa:

Veréis, se que hoy 19/7/11 todo os habéis enterado de la terrible noticia.

Endo-¿que terrible noticia?

Claudia-¿quieres saberla?

Endo-sip

Claudia-pues te aguanta porque no la vas a escuchar-le pega uno auriculares a los oído y le pone el volumen al máximo-

Endo-I'm a Barbie Girl...-se pone a cantar y bailar-

Sonic-porque no lo puede saber...

Claudia-si no lo sabe sera aun peor el sufrimiento mujajaja

Sonic-? no lo entiendo -.-U

Claudia-continuo...

Todos os habréis enterado de que Endo se ha casado con Natsumi

Público- buh fuera T.T arriba el Endaki!

Claudia-os comprendo muy bien T^T, por eso mismo he hecho este programa, ya que no puedo hacer nada contra Level-5, torturare a Endo ^^

Así que si vosotros también queréis darle su merecido solo tenéis que mandar un rewiew con un reto, pregunta, tortura o lo que penséis que haría sufrir mucho a Endo. Quizás algún día , si hace algo bien, le de un premio ^^

Público-buuuuh fuera!

Claudia-es que aunque se haya casado con Natsumi sigue siendo mi "primo" y me da pena T^T

Sonic-enserio ¬¬

Claudia- sip :3

Por cierto Sonic sera mi coopresentador.

Sonic-¿quien ha dicho eso?

Claudia-yo..¿es que no me acabas de oír?

Sonic- ¬¬U esta bien

Claudia-nosotros nos despedimos ya ^^

Sonic/Claudia- esperamos sus rewiew ¡Hasta pronto!^^

Endo-Come on Barbie, let´s go party! ah ah YEAH! Come on Barbie, let´s go party! Uouh uouh!

Sonic-por Dios quitaselo! O.O-se tapa los oídos-

Claudia-no puedo O.O se los he pegado a las orejas

Sonic-¿que?

Público/Sonic/Claudia-¡SOCORRO!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos! hay va el disclaimer**

**Ni Sonic ni Inazuma me pertenecen, Sonic pertenece a Sega e Inazuma Level-5 **

**si me perteneciera Aki se habría casado con Endo!**

**OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOoOOo**

En un parque tranquilo un imbe...digo chico atado a un poste con cadenas, rompía la tranquilidad de aquel lugar.

Endo-¡¿por qué me hacéis esto? T.T

Claudia-por tu bien ^^ "por idiota ¬¬"

Endo-¡no lo aguanto más! ESTO ES DEMASIAMO PARA MI!

Sonic- creo que estas exagerando un poquito -_-U

Endo- claro que no, ¡QUIERO JUGAR AL FÚTBOL! -grita mientras ve como Sonic y yo jugamos con un balón-

Claudia/Sonic- ¬¬U, solo llevas 1 minuto sin jugar al fútbol y 30s atado hay...

Endo-¿¡1 minuto! T.T ¿y cuanto me queda? O.Q

Sonic-(mira un cronometro)- 59 minutos

Endo- ¡no voy a poder aguantar! Por favor...¡MATADME!

Sonic-¡sera un placer! -lo desata del poste y lo ata a una rueda giratoria- esto va a ser divertido :3-la rueda empieza a girar y desde lejos-¡ dardo va!-y empieza a tirarle dardos en llamas-

Endo- ¡ah! ¡retiro lo dicho!

Claudia-que malo eres...

Sonic-¿por tirarle dardos en llamas a Endo?

Claudia-no porque no le has dado ni una vez -.-

Sonic-¿a si? A ver si tu eres capaz de darle-me da tres dardos-

Claudia-¡hay va!-tira un dardo tres metros más lejos de donde esta Endo- había olvidado que la puntería no es lo mio ^^U

Sonic-jaja yo por lo menos le doy a la ruleta XD

Claudia- ¬¬ ahora veras-tira un dardo y casi le da en la cara a Endo-¿y ahora que?

Sonic- no esta mal, pero sigues sin darle...

Lanzo el último y casi le da en...como decirlo finamente -.- …..en el órgano reproductor masculino.

Endo se desmaya al ver casi le doy hay .

Sonic-no le has dado...

Claudia-es que si le doy hay lo dejo sin descendencia y entonces Kanon no nacería ¬¬ ¡ y yo quiero que nazca! El no tiene la culpa de que su abuelo se haya equivocado al casarse...T.T

Sonic-ya bueno... ¿donde esta el público?

Claudia-¿qué público?

Sonic-pues el del programa ¬¬U

Claudia-¿pro...grama?

Sonic-Endo Torture...

...¡AH !¡ ya me acuerdo!-salgo corriendo al plato-

Sonic-no es más despistada porque no puede-sale corriendo detrás-

Endo- (despierta) ¡¿eh?-mira hacia todos los lados-¿donde estáis? ¡que me habéis dejado aquí atado! Y con tanta vuelta me estoy empezando a marear O_O

En el plato: todo el público con cara de mala hostia porque llevan esperando 1 hora y media.

Claudia (aparezco en mitad del escenario) ¡TACHAN! ^^U

Público- ¬¬

Sonic-creo que se han cabreado...

Claudia-lo siento, pero es que me había olvidado de vosotros ^^U

Público- ¬¬#

Claudia-creo que eso no ha ayudado mucho ¬¬U

Sonic-pues deberíais acostumbraros...que con lo despistada que es cualquier día os deja aquí encerrados...

Público- ¬¬Uu

Claudia-bueno dejemos eso y empecemos con el programa ¬¬U ¿cuantos retos hay?-coge un vaso de agua y empieza a beber-

Sonic-25 retos y 3 preguntas...

Claudia (escupe el agua y empapa a Sonic) ¡buah! Esto es el agua de la plancha!

Sonic-te tengo dicho que no utilices las botellas de agua vacia para meter el agua de la plancha ¬¬

Claudia-^^U...vaya cuantos retos! O.O me va a ser imposible ponerlos todos...pero lo intentare ÒWÓ...

Sonic-bueno por ahora tenemos dos menos...

Claudia-ÒWÓ genial..pero ¿cuando lo hemos hecho?

Sonic-pues lo de dejar al Endo sin jugar al fútbol y lo de tirarle dardos...

Claudia-ÒWÓUu …...anda! que eso eran retos!^^U

Sonic-claro, sino porque lo has hecho ¬¬U

Claudia-para divertirme :3 pero ya me decía yo que había leído eso antes...

Sonic/Público- ¬¬Uuu

Claudia-bien pues ahora que tenemos dos menos sigamos torturando a Endo *.*!-señalo donde se supone que debería estar Endo iluminado por un foco- O.o ¿eh? ¿donde esta?

Sonic-creo que no lo hemos dejado en el parque...

En el parque...

Endo-y una vuelta...y otra vuelta...y otra...y otra...y otra más...¿cuando se le acaban a esta cosa las pilas?-con espirales en los ojos-

En el plato...

Sonic-¿voy a por él?

Claudia-no dejalo, mejor hacemos allí los retos -.-

Público-¡ey! Hola! ¿te has vuelto a olvidar de nosotros? ¿¡como quieres que veamos las torturas!

Claudia-así-le da a un botón y aparece una pantalla de cine y unas cuantas minicámaras voladoras

Todos-oooh! O.O

Claudia-a que mola ^^

Sonic- menudo pantallón de cine...

Claudia-y se puede ver en 3D ¿alguien quiere?-saca un motón de gafas 3D-

Todos- YO!/¡AQUIIIII! ¡/¡NO AQUÍIII!

Claudia-son 5€ ^^

Todos (silencio sepulcral)

Claudia- ¬¬...vayámonos de aquí

En el parque...

Endo-¡por fin me he desatado! Aunque ahora todo da vueltas...y vueltas...y vuel-cae al suelo-que mareo . ¿eh?-ve un balón-¡BALÓN!-se le quita el mareo y sale corriendo hacía el balón-¡anda! Pero si es el del abuelo!-se agacha para cogerlo pero el balón se mueve-pero que?-lo intenta otra vez pero se sigue moviendo-¿que diablos pasa?-corre detrás del balón...

En unos arbustos...

Sonic esta tirando de un hilo en el cual esta atado el balón...

Sonic-¿has terminado con el pozo?

Claudia-yes! trae a Endo aquí!

Guiá con el balón a Endo y llega al pozo.

Endo-¡ah! Hola -.-U

Claudia/Sonic-hola ^^ sentimos dejarte aquí

Endo-¿que me vais hacer? Se que me vais a torturar...

Claudia-vaya se vuelto listo de pronto!

Sonic-vamos ha hacer esto-empieza a bajar con la cuerda el balón dentro del pozo-

Endo-¿tirar el balón de mi abuelo a un pozo O.O?

Claudia-de ácido corrosivo...mujajajja

Endo-¿¡que?-se pone las manos en la cabeza-¡NOOOOOO!

Claudia-JAJJAJAJA Sonic ya puedes sacar el balón...

Sonic- seguro que esta destr..¿eh?

Sonic/Claudia/Endo- solo se le ha caído el color de las manchas negras O.O?

Sonic-¿como es posible?

Endo- menos mal ^^

Claudia-ese balón me da escalofríos

¿?-no os preocupéis yo me encargo de ese balón

Claudia-¿eh?-me giro a ver quien es-¡Cristy-chan!^^

Cristy-chan-hola Claudi-chan Sonikku^^...Endo-baka ¬¬

Claudia-nos ayudas a romper el balón indestructible...

Cristy-chan- claro, tomad-nos da un cuchillo a Sonic y a mí y luego los tres miramos a Endo con cara de psicópata- preparate

Empezamos a apuñalar y destrozar el balón.

Endo-¡NOOOOOOOO! TTTTTTTTTTT^TTTTTTTTTTTT

Una vez termina el "homicidio".

Claudia-genial ahora si que esta destrozado, mucha gracias Cristy-chan :D

Cristy-chan- de nada :3

Sonic-¿quieres hacer los honores?-le da el balón o lo que queda de el-

Cristy-chan- encantada-tira el balón al pozo de nuevo-

Endo-¡no!-se tira al pozo detrás del balón-¡ah! Sale del pozo con el culo quemado por el ácido-(Nota:se le han quemado el pantalón y los calzoncillos así que imaginaos lo que se ve XD)

Claudia-mejor me voy no soporto ver eso O.O

Cristy-chan-te acompaño O.O

Nos vamos...

Endo-¡quema!

Sonic-pues ven que te voy a preparar un baño frió ^^

Endo-enserio! muchas gracias ^^

Sonic-nada nada ^^..."*.*jeje preparate"

En el cuarto de baño...

Endo-em...¿por que tengo que llevar bañador en la ducha O.O?

Sonic-esto...^^U

Claudia-para que no nos traumes ni a mi ni al público...

Endo/Sonic-O.O ¿de donde sales?

Claudia-de mis padres ^^

Endo/Sonic- -.- ya vemos...

Claudia-venga Endo al agua pato...-lo tiro a la bañera-

Endo-um que fresquita esta el agua ^^

Claudia-¿que dices que la quieres más fría?-abro el grifo frió a tope-

Endo-no eso no es...

Claudia-¿que dices aun más fría?-le hecho hielo-

Endo-¿que? No eso..

Claudia-aun mas?-le hecho mas hielo-

Endo-pa..para-ya de color azul y tiritando-

Claudia-¿más?-le hecho más hielo-

Endo-¡pa..para!-

Claudia-mas? pues solo me queda nieve que he traído de Sierra Nevada-le hecho la nieve-

Sonic-¿todavía hay nieve allí?

Claudia- y yo que sé -.-

Sonic- ¬¬U

Endo esta tiritando a más no poder y se ha vuelto azul.

Claudia-jajaja ahora es azul como tu Sonic XD!

Sonic-eso parece...¿te gusta tu baño frió Endo?

Endo-ca..ca...calo

Sonic-¿que dices?-se acerca a él-

Endo-nesecito calor T.T o..o. si..si...no..mu..ero-tiritando-

Sonic-Ok agua caliente a toda potencia marchando-abre el grifo del agua caliente al tope-

Endo-¡que bien! Se esta derritiendo todo el hielo ^^..¿eh? Se ha derretido muy rápido-mira el grifo-¡AAH!¡esta saliendo lava!-sale de la bañera corriendo-

Sonic-¿no quería calor? Pues toma calor! ÒWÓ

Después de un rato...

Sonic/Claudia-hola Endo ^^

Endo-os odio ¬¬

Claudia-bueno tranquilo ^^U mira para compensarte te vamos a llevar a la peluquería ;)

Endo-pe..pero a mi me gusta mi peinado O.Q

Claudia-tienes que cambiar de look así que Let's GO!-lo cojo y salgo corriendo-

Ya en la peluquería...

Claudia-mira hay esta tu sitio Endo . Quedate hay hasta que llegue la peluquera ^^

Endo-Hai-se sienta-

Me acerco a Sonic.

Sonic-¿y que hacemos nosotros de mientras para entretenernos?

Claudia-¿que tal...?-me pongo una máscara de Saw e imito su voz-¿preparar los juegos para Endo muajajaja!

Sonic-^^U "esta loca"-ve que entra alguien conocido a la peluquería-creo que he encontrado algo entretenido...

Claudia-¿um?-Sonic señala a la puerta-¡Natsumi! La voy a matar!- cuando voy a por ella Sonic me agarra-¿¡QUE HACES!

Sonic- en vez de matarla podrías...-me cuenta el plan-

Claudia- me gusta ajjajajajajjajja

Natsumi entra dentro y se sienta en uno de los sillones.

Claudia-¿como desea el peinado señorita?

Natsumi-pues...-me ve reflejada en el espejo-¿que hace con una máscara de Saw puesta? ¬¬

Claudia-es que...no sé

Natsumi-va..vale...pues vera me gustaría que me cortara las puntas "aunque sinceramente, de ti no me fío ¬¬"-y se pone a leer una revista-

Claudia-de acuerdo,jajajajajaj

Natsumi-¿de que se ríe?¬¬||

Claudia-es que acabo de pillar un chiste que me han contado antes ^^U

Natsumi-de...acuerdo ¬¬U-y sigue leyendo-

Claudia-"preparate"-enciende la maquinilla-

Natsumi-¿¡que es ese ruido!-escondo la maquinilla-

Claudia-nada nada, usted relájese y siga leyendo...

Natsumi-esta bien...

Claudia-*.*"jaja"

Con Endo...

Endo-anda! una revista de fútbol!

Silver-tan-hola Endo!^^ -"baka ¬¬"

Endo-hola! Un momento como sabe mi nombre ¬¬

Silver-tan- intuición ^^Uuu

Endo-¡ah! Vale ^^

Silver-tan- -.-U...bueno vamos a arreglar ese peinado, pero lo primero sera quitarle la banda de la cabeza-la coge con cuidado y derepente ¡zas! La rompe por la mitad-¡uy! Ha sido sin querer ..."queriendo *.*"

Endo-mi..mi banda...cae de rodillas al suelo ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!¡ERA TAN JOVEN! TTTTTTTTTTT^TTTTTTTTTTTTT

Con Natsumi...

Claudia-pues ya he terminado señorita ^^

Natsumi- a ver-se mira en el espejo y ve que esta calva- ¿QUE ME HAS HECHO? ¡MI PELO! ¡¿ QUE PARTE DE SOLO LAS PUNTAS NO ENTIENDEN LAS PELUQUERAS?-sale corriendo de la peluquería-¡OS VOY A DEMANDAR!

Claudia-vuelva pronto ^^-me quito la máscara- ¡esto ha sido muy divertido Sonic! :D ¿y Endo?-lo ve de rodillas en el suelo y llorando-

Endo-mi..mi banda ha fallecido T^T

Sonic-pobrecito...¿quieres que la enterremos?

Endo-si..si O.Q

Sonic-Ok-coge la banda y la tira a la papelera-EA! Ya esta :3

Endo-¡NOOOO!-lo sacamos aratras de allí-dejame no quiero vivir sin mi banda!- se suelta y sale corriendo hacía un rascacielos-

Sonic y yo lo seguimos.

En lo alto del rascacielos...

Endo se encuentra al filo del rascacielos.

Sonic-Endo no hagas ninguna tontería...

Endo-no puedo vivir sin mi banda hemos vividos momentos tanto malos como buenos juntos T-T...

Sonic-pero hombre...porque se te haya roto la banda vas a matarte!...¡hay cosas peores!

Claudia-por ejemplo yo me acabo de enterar de que tus padres acaban de morir en un accidente de tráfico...

Endo-¿¡QUE!O.Q

Claudia-era broma! XD

Endo-no me ha hecho ninguna gracia!

Claudia-ya...pero a que ahora te has dado cuenta de que hay cosas peores...^^

Endo-¡eh! Tienes razón...no me voy a suicidar ^^

Claudia-^^ "te necesitamos vivo para maltratarte *.*"

Sonic-esto...Endo...que ese punto rojo en tu cabeza

Claudia-no sera...-miro hacía todos lados-allí- señalo un bloque donde hay un francotirador con una bandera donde pone "EndoXFuyuka"-puf...se ha cagado con la pareja ¬¬

Endo¡me quiere matar!-del susto se resbala y cae rascacielos abajo-

Sonic/Claudia-¡OH, NO! ENDOOOOOOO!

Endo-voy a morir!-pero cuando creía que se iba a dar contra el suelo cayo encima de algo blando-¿um? Que es esto!

Sonic/Claudia-(bajamos a toda leche) End...¿eh?O.O

Endo/Claudia/Sonic-un luchador de sumo!

-(se levanta del suelo y se quita a Endo de encima)¿y tu?

Endo-arigato por salvarme!^^

-¿salvarte? Si yo solo me había caído bocarriba y justo cuando iba a levantarme he notado algo en mi estómago...

Endo-aun así ¡gracias! Tu gordura me ha salvado^^

-gor...gordura Ò.o-pone cara de mala hostia-

Sonic/Claudia-ha esto nosotros nos vamos-salimos corriendo...

-¿me estas llamando gordo?

Endo-claro como todos los luchadores de sumo ¿no?

Aparecen mas luchadores de sumo.

-¿que nos has dicho?

Y al final...

-quiero que estos baños reluzcan ¿vale?

Endo-vale

-toma y quiero que los limpies con esto-le da un cepillo de dientes-

Endo-¿que? ¿de donde has sacado mi cepillo de dientes?

-me lo han dado una chica despistada y loca y un erizo azul parlante...

Endo-ah ya... -.- como no

- bueno ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer...ah y por cierto yo no estoy gordo sino fuerte-y dicho esto se va-

Endo-ay...

Sonic/Claudia-hola^^de nuevo...jaja

Endo-dejadme en paz!-abre la puerta de uno de lo waters-Dios mio! esto no es un water es un bañera!

Sonic-que esperabas, si fuera un water normal con lo gordo que están lo hubieran roto XD

-alguien ha dicho gordo?

no...

-ah vale-se va-

Endo-jo si me meto hay me ahogare y no veré nada con lo sucia que esta el agua del water...T-T

Claudia-no te preocupes yo tengo la solución

Endo-cuál? *.*

Claudia-esto!-saca un bosillo blanco-

Endo/Sonic-un bosillo ¬¬ vaya porquería

Claudia-¡ey! Un respesto que esto no es un bolsillo cualquiera! ¡es el bolsillo mágico de Doraemon!

Sonic/Endo-O.O increible ¿de donde lo has sacado?

Claudia-de donde se saca todo^^, menos la película de de Inazuma Eleven ¬¬: Internet^^

Endo-bien pues dame algo para limpiar esto! *¬*

Claudia-Yes!-mete la mano en el bolsillo- aquí esta, ¡El equipo de bucear!-aparecen los mismos colores y lucecitas que salían cuando Doraemon sacaba algo-

Sonic-¿de donde ha venido la música y los colores O.O

Claudia-no lo sé O.O||u

Endo-¿como funciona?

Claudia-esto se pone aquí y esto aquí- le pongo las gafas de bucear y el tubo para respirar- y ahora ¡al agua pato!-lo tiro al water-

Endo-(sale a la superficie)-no hace nada más?

Claudia- nop -.-

Endo-entonces son unas gafas de bucear normales!

Sonic-pues vaya objeto mágico...

Claudia- que queréis? Es de segunda mano los mejores objetos ya no están -.-

Endo-TTTTTT_TTTTTT

Sonic-buenos nos vamos...

Claudia-deja todo bien limpito eh

Endo-os odio!

Después de varias horas...

Llega Endo todo sucio y mojado y con su cepillo de dientes en la mano.

Claudia-has vuelto!

Sonic-buf! apestas! ¿que te parece si te das un baño?

Claudia-agua ¿fría o caliente? *.*

Endo- ¬¬|| …...no me voy a bañar

Sonic/Claudia-puerco! ÒWÓ

Endo-me da igual lo que digáis...tengo sueño me voy a dormir...

Claudia-vale, pero lavate los dientes antes ^^

Endo-vale...-se va al baño-

Sonic- recordara que acaba de limpiar un water-bañera con su cepillo de dientes...

Claudia-vamos a comprobarlo ^^

En el baño...

Coge la pasta de dientes y la hecha en el cepillo luego empieza a cepillarse los dientes...

Endo-.-...O.O-mira el cepillo-¡NOO!¡QUE ASCO!

Vuelve con nosotros...

Sonic/Claudia (aguantando la risa pero no podemos más y)JAJAJAJA ERES TONTO! a quien se le ocurre lavarse los dientes con ese cepillo XD

Endo- y mi cuarto...

Señalamos arriba, y a unos 70m de altura, en la pared, hay tres salas (con las puertas abiertas)

Endo-como diablos queréis que suba allí?-señalamos a la derecha y se ve una catapulta gigante-

Sonic-sube- Endo se sube no muy convencido-

Claudia-te explico esto, hay tres habitaciones una de esas tres es tu cuarto la otras dos...mejor no te lo cuento...debes elegir una de las tres...

Endo-esto pues elijo la tres

Claudia-ese fue el número pista que Akihiro dio para que adivináramos con quien se había casado Endo- empieza a hechar humo-

Endo-¿que has dicho?

Claudia-NADA!Sonic lanzalo!

Sonic-Hai! -activa la catapulta y Endo sale volando-

Endo llega a la habitación y cae de boca. La sala esta muy oscura.

Endo-No veo nada...

Se encienden las luces y aparecen varios grupos cada uno con su cartel en uno pone EndoXAki en otro GoenjiXNatsumi...etc todas la parejas son contrarias al EndoXNatsumi...

Couples`Fan- ¡VAS A MORIR!- cuando se acercan a él se hechan hacía atrás-¡BUAF! APESTAS!

Endo-

Al final deciden pegarle con palos largos para no acercarse a él y lo acaban echando de la sala.

Endo-aaaaaaah!-sale volando pero cae en un colchón-

Claudia-menos mal que lo pusimos hay ^^

Sonic-¿que tal Endo?

Endo-creo que no elegí la habitación correcta...

Claudia-asi es, veras en la sala 1 estaba Fuyuka ¬¬U, en la sala 2 tus fan y en la sala 3 los fan EndoXNatsumi...entonces solo queda...la sala...uy! Pero si no hay más...

Endo- me lo temía...un momento por que los fans anti-EndoXNatsumi me querían matar

Claudia-ya te lo explicare otro día ahora vamos a tu cuarto...

Endo- veras tu el cuarto... -.-U

Llegan al cuarto y al entra todo esta lleno de dibujitos y cosas relacionadas con el fútbol.

Sonic-¿que te parece?

Endo-es precioso *.*

Claudia-me alegra que te guste y ahora a dormir a tu camita. Endo se tumba en su cama- veras este cama es especial-

Endo-¿enserio?¿por que?

Claudia-porque hay que dormir de una forma muy especial ^^

Endo-como? *.*

Claudia-pues así -le ato las manos con una cuerdas y Sonic le ata los pies-

Endo-aqui hay algo que no cuadra...

Claudia-tranquilo no pasa nada...espera que te voy a estirar un poco *.*-empiezo a girar una manivela y las cuertas se tensan haciendo que cada parte del cuerpo de Endo tire hacia un sitio-(no se si me explico ^^U)

Endo-ah! Pero si esto es una maquina de tortura donde estiraban a la gente e la edad media..

Claudia/Sonic- O.O

Endo-¿y esas caras?

Claudia/Sonic-O.O como sabe eso?¡ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO!¡AH!

Endo-ey! que no soy tan tonto...¡AAH! Como duele esto

Sonic-bah no exageres si eso relaja...^^

Claudia-bueno nosotros nos vamos

Sonic/Claudia-Buenas noches-y se van del cuarto-

Sonic- y hasta aquí el programa de hoy.^^ esperemos que os haya gustado

Claudia- y los demás retos los intentare poner en el próximo programa ^^ y quizás también haga una entrevista-tortura a Endo y Natsumi para ver lo que opinan y que me expliquen lo de Kanon ¬¬

Sonic/Claudia-Hasta pronto ^^

En un pozo...

Emerge un balón descinchado y roto que empieza a regenerarse "volveré" se escucha

Continuara...

**OoOoOoOooOooOoOoOoOooOo**

**Si eres fan del Endaki seguramente te interese esto:**

**Yo muy tranquila navegando por Internet cuando de repente leo esto...**

**Según las declaraciones de Level-5 Endo Mamoru se iba a casar con Aki Kino e iba a ser la abuela de Kanon...Pero Level-5 decidió hacer una votación en Japón para ver con quien se casaba Endo y para su sorpresa gano Natsumi! Según parece en el vidieojuego Aki sera la abuela de Kanon y en la serie lo sera Natsumi...**

**Sonic-Are you fucking kidding me?**

**Claudia-(poker face)¡ME CAGO EN LA P***!**

**Sonic-estamos en horario infantil...**

**Claudia-ya, ya lo siento...pero ¡a quien diablos se le ocurre hacer valiente idiotez! ¡ si ya lo tenían hecho y habían hecho a Kanon parecido a Aki y ahora van y hacen una estúpida votación y lo jode todo! y no solo eso van y votan a Natsumi! ¡los japoneses son tontos, Endo siempre ha tenido que estar con Aki!**

**Sonic-Próximamente...en TVE Imbéciles en el mundo, Japón -.-**

**Claudia-tenemos que hacer lo que ha dicho Silver-chan en el foro! mañana hay que reunir a fanfiction, a todos los que le gustan el Endaki; y ponerlos en formación para que a la misma hora enviemos los mensajes de protesta! ¿quien se apunta?**

**El foro es este:**

**http:/ .net/ forum/ Tachiagariyo/ 93621/ (unid los espacios)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Claudia-SIIIIIIII! VIVA VIVA!**

**Sonic-¿que pasa?**

**Claudia-ETR5 HA ENCONTRADO LA PELI DE INAZUMA ELEVEN TT^TT MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS ETR5! **

**aquí dejo en link por si alguien quiere verla ^^**

**http:/ /pro grams/view/ jXQfiDR8yjs/ (unid los espacios)**

**Sonic di el disclaimer mientras yo pongo la peli.**

**Sonic- OK ni los personajes de Sonic ni los del Inazuma Eleven le pertenecen a Claudia.**

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO**

Endo descansaba tranquilamente en su "cama", bueno en verdad estaba en el suelo porque su cama como que estira un poquito *.*.

Claudia-que mono esta cuando duerme ^^ …...a despertarlo *.*

Sonic-ok -coge un globo y lo pone justo al lado de la cara de Endo ,coje un alfiler y ¡PLAF! Explota el globo -

Endo-¡AAAAAAAAAH!¿QUE HA SIDO ESO?

Sonic-nada...-esconde lo que queda del globo y el alfiler-

Claudia-buenos días dormilón ^^, vamos que tenemos que maquillarte y prepararte para el programa...

Endo-¿maqui..que?

Claudia-...llarte ^^

Sonic-yo paso de maquillar a este... -_-

Claudia- jo ¬¬...pues entonces pediré ayuda ^^-coge el móvil-hola! cuanto tiempo...si...si...aja...oye ¿podrías venir aquí es que necesito tu ayuda?...¿que?...si Sonic esta aquí...vale...vale...te preparare una cita con él de recompensa ^^U

Sonic-¿eh? O.O

Claudia-nos vemos ^^-cuelga-

Sonic/Endo-¿quien era?

Claudia-pues...

Amy-¡SONIKKU!-se lanza sobre él y lo abraza-¡te he extrañado mucho!

Sonic-¿¡A..AMY?

Endo-¿es tu novia Sonic ?

Sonic-¡no!¡no lo es!

Claudia- ah...no -tono pícaro-

Sonic- ¬/¬ dejame...

Claudia-jeje ^^, Amy vamos tenemos que arreglar a Endo...

Amy-si ^^

Cogen a Endo y se lo llevan a rastras.

Endo-¡SOCORRO!

Amy-oye Claudia espero que no se te olvide organizar mi cita con Sonikku

Claudia-tranquila lo tengo todo planeado ^^

Sonic- me lo tenia que haber consultado antes de organizar nada...bueno sera mejor que vaya a presentar el programa -.-U

Ya en el plato...

Sonic- Bienvenidos de nuevo al programa Endo torture ^^ , y público tranquilo Claudia no se ha olvidado de vosotros es solo que esta preparando a Endo con mi nov...¡digo amiga Amy! ^/^U

Público-¿nov...que?-tono pícaro-

Sonic-¡NOV... NADA! ¬/¬

Amy-ya estamos aquí! ^^

Claudia-Sonic ¿por que estas sonrojado?

Sonic- ¬/¬ por nada...

Claudia(se encogen de hombros) vale...Señoras y señores...

Amy-con todos ustedes

Claudia/Amy-¡ENDO!-abren una cortina y aparece Endo con el uniforme de las chicas de Génesis y maquillado con sobra de ojos los labios rojo pasión XD...etc-

Sonic/Público-(se intentan aguantar la risa pero...)¡JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJJAJJAJAJAJAJ!

Endo- T/./T

Claudia-no te pongas así ¡que estas muy guapo!^^

Amy-me tengo que ir...

Claudia-oh ya :(...pues muchas gracias por la ayuda!:D

Amy-de nada, hasta luego-se va pero antes le guiña el ojo a Sonic-

Claudia- pillin -tono pícaro mientras le da un codacito-

Sonic- ¬/¬ podemos empezar con el programa de una vez por todas...

Claudia-¡hai! Bien necesito hacer una llamada-coge el móvil-

Sonic-¿a quien?

Claudia-a Steven Hawkings

Sonic-Steven Hawkings...um...-empieza a pensar-

Claudia-¿hola? SºHawkings?...¿que tal?...vera soy Claudia...um ¿que que Claudia?...la presentadora de Endo Torture ^^...ah que no conoce el programa^^U...pues es un programa donde se tortura a un chico llamado Endo...¿que? ah...que eso es de Neandertales -.-(nota:se escribe asi? xd) ya...bueno...pero me gustaría invitarle al programa para que juegue una partida de ajedrez contra él …...¿que? …...Ah vale...entonces adiós-cuelga- ¡IMBECIL!

Endo-¿que te ha dicho?

Claudia-que no piensa perder su tiempo ni su genialidad en venir a un estúpido programa protagonizado por descerebrados...¬¬

Sonic-¿una pregunta? ¿Steven Hawkings no estaba muerto?

Claudia-ah...pues ahora que lo dices no estoy segura O.O

Sonic- quizás has hablado con un fantasma O.o

Todos-O_O||uu...

Claudia- ¬¬||u dejemos eso para después porque ahora mismo tenemos un problema ¿con quien va a jugar Endo ?

Balón-¡contra mí!-aparece de pronto-

Sonic-¡ah!

Claudia-pero si te destrozamos y te tiramos al pozo de ácido O.O

Balón-he vuelto muajajajajajaj! Y quiero jugar al ajedrez contra Endo para hacerle perder y que cumpla con el castigo... por cierto ¿cual es el castigo?

Claudia-ya lo veras

Sonic-un momento ¿por que quieres jugar contra Endo?

Balón-bueno eran dos opciones o torturar a Endo o mataros a vosotros por apuñalarme y tirarme a un pozo de ácido ¬¬...

Sonic- prefiero la primera opción ^^||u

Balón-lo suponía...

Endo-¿por que me quieres hacer daño? Con la de momentos que hemos vivido juntos!O.Q

Balón-eso es un secreto...

Endo-nadie me dice por que me odian y torturan y ahora este balón no me quiere decir porque me ataca T.T ¿por que me hacen esto?

Claudia-ves Sonic, te dije que si no lo sabia sufriría más ^^

Sonic-um..es cierto...bueno nos vamos...

Endo/Balón-¿a donde? ¿no íbamos a jugar al ajedrez?

Claudia-claro pero vamos a un lugar donde es más entretenido el ajedrez

Llegan a un castillo y se van a las mazmorras...

Balón-¿donde estamos?

Endo-um...este castillo me suena de algo...

Sonic-como que es el castillo de Harry Potter

Endo-¿Harry Potter? A si la cosa esa de los magos -.-

Claudia-¿has visto las pelis?

Endo-vi la primera, pero era una porquería, ¡no había nada de fútbol!

Claudia/María/Mike-¿porquería? ÒWÓ

Andreína-Endo, acabas de cometer el mayor error de tu vida...

Sonic/Claudia- anda! Hola! ^^

Andreína-hola! ^^

María/Mike-hola! ^^-miran a Endo con cara de psicópatas sacan sus varitas y …..-¡CRUCIO!

Endo-AHHHH!-se retuerce en el suelo-¿que me habéis hecho? ¿y por que?

Mike-esto es por decir que Harry Potter es una porquería...

María-...y por hacerle eso a Aki!

Endo-¿el que le he hecho a Aki? O.o

Andreína/María/Mike/Claudia/Sonic- se-cre-to! -.-

Endo- ...ay! ¡como duele esto!

Después de un rato...

Endo-¡ME...ME MUERO!

Claudia-creo que ya es suficiente...

María-sip, um a ver como se paraba el hechizo...¡ah! Ya se ^^ -apunta con su varita a Endo- STOP!-para el hechizo de crucio-

Todos- O.O

María-genial este hechizo funciona con todo ^^

Balón-bien, empecemos a jugar-mira hacía los lados (nota:no se como si no tiene ojos XD)- ¿y el tablero?

Sen encienden unas luces y aparece el tablero de ajedrez gigante de Harry Potter.

Endo/Balón- O.O..

Claudia-ha jugar!

El Balón se sube en una torre y Endo se sube a la espalda del rey.

Sonic-que empiece...!

Endo-¡una cosa antes de empezar! ¿¡COMO DIABLOS SE JUEGA A ESTO!

Claudia-solo tienes que mover las figuras por los cuadraditos -.-

Sonic-¿estas segura de que solo es eso? ¬¬

Claudia- -.-||u

Endo-ah vale...pero...¿¡COMO QUIERES QUE MUEVA UNA PIEZA QUE MIDE 3 METROS DE ALTO Y PESA UNA BARBARIDAD!

Claudia-solo tienes que decir a que cuadrado tiene que ir y la figura se moverá sola...

Endo- vale pues vamos haya ÒWÓ

María/Andreína/Mike/Claudia/Sonic- veras tu...-empiezan a comer palomitas-

Endo-¡allá vamos!...figura en la que estoy subido ÒWÓ

Sonic-es el rey -.-

Endo- ÒWÓU pues rey muévete hacia delante salta esa otra cosa y luego vete aquí pa' alla

Rey- -.-U

Todos- -.-Uu

Sonic- creo que te deberías explicar un pelín más -_-Uu

Endo- ÒWÓUuu...vale pues salta esa pieza y luego sigue hasta ponerte enfrente de la pieza enemiga...vamos a lucha cuerpo a cuerpo contra ella ÒWÓ-empieza a moverse la pieza y Endo casi se cae-

Todos-¿cuerpo a cuerpo en el ajedrez? ¬¬U

Balón-me toca...peón ataca al rey-el peón saca su espada y rompe al rey Endo cae al suelo de mala manera-jaque mate

Endo- .-desmayado por el porrazo-

Sonic- despierta-le da una patada- que viene el castigo-*.*

Endo-oh, no T.T

Balón-bien!*.*

Ponen un montón de balones en fila.

Claudia-¿preparados?

María/Andreína/Mike/Sonic- HAI!-sacan unas escopetas-

Balón-¿eh?

Claudia-FUEGO!

Empiezan a disparar a los balones hasta que quedan hechos trizas...

Endo/Balón-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Balón-¿¡como os atrevéis a hacer eso?

Claudia-esa era la tortura por no ganar-.-

Balón-os arrepentiréis de esto-se marcha rodando(porque me parece que andando como que no XD)

Claudia-hasta luego "mejor nunca -.-U" y nosotros tenemos que volver ya

Sonic-etto hay un problemita...Endo se desmayado del mal rato... -.-

Claudia-vaya pues nosotros tenemos que irnos ya

María-no te preocupes nosotros te lo mandamos cuando despierte ^^

Claudia-muchas gracias!^^ y espero impaciente las torturas que les tienes preparada a Endo y Natsumi en El Campamento! Y en Un Gran Programa de Televisión *.*

Claudia/Sonic- hasta luego! ^^-se van-

María/Andreína/Mike-Hasta Luego!

En el plato...

Sonic-¿crees que el balón asesino nos matara?

Claudia-posiblemente...ya veré que hago con él... -.-U

Sonic-¿y por que hemos vuelto de allí?

Claudia-es que ayer a las 2 de la madrugada, el director de la cadena me llamo para que fuéramos a su despacho...anda que a la hora que me llamo ¬¬U

Sonic-pues vamos-se van-

En el despacho...

Director de la cadena- ¡vuestro programa va a pique necesitáis...-sigue hablando el solo-

Sonic-oye-susurro

Claudia-¿que?-susurro-

Sonic-llevo un rato pensando que si este programa te lo inventaste y esto es un fic no un programa de una cadena de televisión...¿por qué hay un director de la cadena? ¬¬U-susurro-

Claudia-no lo sé... ||.||.|| vete tu a saber quien es este tipo...

Director de la cadena-¿me estáis escuchando?

Sonic/Claudia-si, si ^^Uu

Después de una larga charla llena mayormente de insultos al programa...

Director de la cadena-¡y por eso necesitáis un tercer presentador que sea de la serie de Inazuma!

Sonic/Claudia-¿tercer presentador? ¿y por qué de Inazuma?O.o

Director- la gente se aburre solo viendo a Endo y a Natsumi que sale de vez en cuando...necesitan otro personaje...ademas este fic va de Inazuma no de-mira con mala cara a Sonic- Sonic The Hedgehog ¬¬

Sonic - ¬¬

Claudia-vale entendido buscare a uno de los de Inazuma- se empieza a marchar-

Director-si y rápido que si no te bajo el sueldo...

Sonic-¿acaso nos paga?

Claudia-olvidalo...

Se marchan...

Sonic-bueno y cual personaje vas a elegir para presentador porque la mayoría no querrá pegar a Endo excepto Goenji que le quiere pegar por quitarle a Natsumi pero entonces no podríamos hacerle nada a Natsumi porque si no nos mataría a nosotros...creo que esto va a ser difícil...

Claudia-um...-pensado- ya sé ^^

Sonic-a si...¿quien va a ser el presentador?

Claudia-eso va a ser una sorpresa ^^

Sonic-ah vale...

Entra Endo volando por una ventana y cae de cabeza al suelo...

Sonic/Claudia- ¡Endo!

Endo-. ho...hola

Sonic-¿como te han traído?

Endo pues cuando me he despertado me han subido encima de un bicho con cuerpo de caballo y cabeza de pájaro...

Claudia-un hipogrifo! O.O

Endo-si, eso un hipoducha!

Sonic-grifo...¬¬

Endo-da igual grifo o ducha los dos están en el baño ¬¬

Sonic- ¬¬U

Claudia-que guay!*.* yo también quiero subir

Endo-de guay nada...primero se ha metido en un bosque mientras volaba y he chocado con todas las ramas, luego ha volado a ras del agua se ha dado la vuelta y me ha metido la cabeza en el agua hasta que hemos salido del lago y finalmente me ha lanzado desde lejos hasta esta ventana...

Sonic-(silba) menuda puntería...¿y tanto has tardado en despertate?¡eres lento hasta para eso!jaja

Endo-¿yo lento? Yo no soy lento en nada...seguro que soy más rápido que tu en todo ÒWÓ

Sonic-a si? Pues te reto a una carrera de 1000mts y si pierdes tendrás que estar 36horas en una habitación llena de fangirls

Endo-acepto el reto lentucho ÒWÓ

Sonic-si ya veremos quien es el lento-se va-

Claudia-etto Endo ¿sabes que Sonic corre a la velocidad match 1?

Endo-pues yo corro a la velocidad match 35 ÒWÓ

Claudia-ya, lo que tu digas...-se va-

Endo-um...¿me pregunto cuanto sera match 1 ? lo voy a mirar en Internet

Lo busca...

Endo-¡bah! Seguro que es muy poco-lee lo que pone en la página- Match 1 = la velocidad del sonido... ¡maldición!-se pega un cabezazo contra el teclado del portátil-¡auch!

Portátil-¡error se ha bloqueado el teclado!

Endo-vaya ….¿y ahora que hago para desbloquearlo?

Portátil -pulse cualquier tecla...

Endo-vale...un momento ¡si el teclado esta bloqueado como voy a pulsar una tecla!

Portátil-¡error!¡se ha producido un error al mostrar el error anterior!

Endo-¿que? ¿y eso como es?

Portátil -jejeje -se apaga solo-

Endo- T.T no he entendido nada...

En la carrera...

Endo-¿por qué tenemos que correr por el amazonas?

Claudia-esto no es el amazona -.-

Endo-pero se parece!

Sonic-¿preparado para perder?

Endo-cla..calro que no! ÒWÓ yo voy a ganar!

Sonic-vaya pareces muy confiado, así que voy a subir de nivel esta carrera

Endo-¿que?O.O...digo vale ÒWÓ ¿pero como?

Sonic-con esto- trae una jaula gigante con una tarántula enorme en su interior- esto nos perseguirá mientras corremos...

Endo-OH,OH O.O||U

Claudia-a..ARAÑA!-se desmaya-

Endo-¿¡um? ¿que le pasa?

Sonic-ups, había olvidado que le tiene fobia a las arañas, venga Claudia despierta...

Claudia-(se despierta) ¬¬U

Endo-¿por qué le tienes fobia a las arañas? Ni que te pudieran a comer...

Claudia-(mira a la tarántula que mide 4 m de largo y 2 de ancho y alto)-esta si

Sonic-¿nos ponemos en nuestras marcas y empezamos la carrera?

Claudia-vas a soltar eso para que os persiga-señala a la araña. Sonic asiente-hasta luego!-se va corriendo-

Endo y Sonic se ponen en sus marcas y abren la puerta de la jaula.

Sonic-¿preparados? ¿listos? ¡ya!

Endo-alla vo...pero ¿que?-ve que Sonic ya ha llegado a la meta- O.O

Sonic-¡ey! Lento detrás tuya

Endo-no soy lento!...¡eh! ¿que hay detrás mia? -se da la vuelta y ve a la araña gigante- O.O||uu-vuelve a su posición anterior y sale corriendo-¡AAAAAAAAAH! ME VA HA COMER!

Claudia-(se escucha desde lejos)no decías que la arañas no nos comen eh!

Endo-AAH!-llega donde esta Sonic y se para-uf ya llegue a la meta-la araña le muerde los pelos de la cabeza-¡pero que? ¡suelta!

Sonic-tranquilo, que las arañas no comen personas

Endo-uf es verdad-derepente ¡ZAS! La araña le arranca los pelos de la cabeza y se va corriendo-¡AAAAAAAAAAH!¡QUE DOLOR! Eh! Oye! Vuelve con mi pelo!

Claudia-se...se..ha..ido la araña

Sonic-sip -.-

Claudia-¡genial!...¡ah! ¿que le ha pasado a Endo!

Sonic-la araña le ha arrancado los pelos de cuajo...

Claudia-eso debe doler

Endo- ni que lo digas...

Sonic-bien a cumplir con tu castigo...

Endo-¿que? No por favor todo menos eso ¡TODO MENOS ESO!

Sonic(coge a Endo y lo tira a una habitación luego cierra la puerta)-que descanses ajjajajaj

Endo- sacadme de aquí ¡SACADME! -empieza a dar puñetazos como un loco a la puerta-

FansGirls-¡ENDO-KUN! KYAAAA! *¬*-se abalanzan sobre él-

Endo-¡AYUDA!T-T

Claudia-bueno y hasta aquí el programa de hoy, espero que les haya gustado ^^

Sonic-¡ya! Que corto -.- solo hemos hecho 2 o3 retos...

Claudia-ya lo siento, es que no estoy muy inspirada ^^U, por cierto por las preguntas que me habéis hecho en varios reviews no os preocupéis es que voy ha hacer una entrevista a Endo y Natsumi donde les haré las preguntas... también aparecerán Masato, Kanon, Aki...etc en la entrevista y ademas desvelare quien es el tercer presentador de Endo Torture! ^^

Sonic-les propongo algo a los que enviáis reviews si acertáis el nombre del tercer presentador os regalare...am...esto ¡le regalare al que acierte todas la pertenencias de Endo!

Endo(desde el cuarto Fangirls) ¿queeeeeee?O.O

Sonic/Claudia-¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO PROGRAMA!^^


	4. Entrevista 1ª parte

**Claudia-bien! Chupi! ¡han echado la peli de Phineas y Ferb! ^^ me voy a verla...**

**Sonic- la echan a finales de Agosto ¬¬**

**Claudia-pero en ya la han echado y la voy a buscar en Internet ÒWÓ**

**Sonic-¿va a verla en inglés?**

**Claudia-si vi la de Inazuma en japones veo esta en inglés -.- -la busca-vaya no esta T^T aunque hay una escena de 20s ¬¬U pero voy a verla ^^**

**Sonic-me toca otra vez el disclaimer, ni los personajes de Inazuma ni los de Sonic le pertenecen a Claudia.**

**Claudia-KYAAA! SI SI!*.*-sabia yo que esto pasaría-**

**Sonic-el que?**

**Claudia-mira la escena...-la ve-**

**Sonic-guay!^^**

** que me he emocionado al ver la escena XD**

Claudia/Sonic- Bueno días, tardes, noches o lo que sea ^^

Sonic- Bienvenidos al programa Endo Torture. Enseguida empezaran los retos y más tarde la entrevista...

Claudia- pero antes, como hoy estoy de buenas y comprensiva me gustaría pedir perdón si algún fan EndoXNatsumi se ha sentido ofendido con este programa... y ahora que empiece ¡Endo Torture! *.*

Sonic-con todos ustedes Endo Mamoru o Mamoru Endo en el orden en el que les apetezca llamarlo ^^Uu

Se abre un telón y aparece Endo con un vestido rosa, tacones altos, maquillado y con una peluca de ricitos de oro.

Todos- JAJAJAJJAJA

Claudia- muy mono :)...ajjajajaajajajajja XD

Endo- os gusta vestirme de chica verdad? ¬¬

Claudia- que va... -empieza a sacarle fotos- seguro que por estas imágenes sacare mucho dinero $.$

Endo- TTTTTT^TTTTTTT

Sonic- ea, ea no llores, toma una muñequita- le da una muñeca vestida de azul-

Endo- esto me recuerda a algo-empieza a tararear una canción y al final se pone a cantar- ¡tengo una muñeca vestida de azul-se pone a bailar con la muñeca- con su camisita y su canesú. La saque a paseo se constipo...

Todos-(poker face) :|

Endo-(se da cuenta de lo que esta haciendo) jejejejejejej ^/^U

Claudia-Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaale sigamos con el programa

Endo-¿puedo quitarme el disfraz?

Claudia- NO

Endo-¿canto otra vez? ¬¬

Claudia-¿he dicho no? Quería decir por supuesto ^^U

Endo- enserio *.*

Claudia- si ^^..."todo sea por no escucharte cantar ¬¬"

Endo-genial! -se empieza a quitar la ropa y empieza por quitarse la peluca-

Sonic-mejor dejate la peluca...

Endo- ¿por qué?...

Sonic-¿recuerdas que una araña te dejo calvo de un bocado?

Endo- a si- se pone la peluca- maldita araña!

Claudia-¡araña! ¿donde? ¡socorro! ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaah! T.T

Sonic- no hay arañas...

Claudia- de verdad? O.Q

Sonic- no hay nada de que asustarse...

Endo-¿de que habláis?- aparece derepente en calzoncillos,calcetines y con la peluca de ricitos, ya que se ha quitado el disfraz entero-

Sonic- rectifico lo dicho eso si asusta

Sonic/Claudia- ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Endo-si me dais algo de ropa no os asustaría tanto ¬¬#

Sonic/Claudia-Ok- salen corriendo y vuelven con ropa -pontela!

Endo- que rapidez!-se la pone-

Claudia-¡bien! Y ahora le entrevista...

Sonic-faltan un par de horas para que lleguen los invitados...

Claudia-um...habrá que hacer tiempo ¿Endo te apetece relajarte?

Endo-pues después de sufrir tanto ¡claro! *.*

Claudia-pues...¡vamos a la playa!

Sonic- jo la playa ¬¬ sabes que no me gusta...

Claudia- no te gusta porque no sabes nadar -.-

Endo- ¿enserio? Si es muy fácil!

Sonic- dejemos eso para otro día ¬¬

Claudia-(con todas las cosas de la playa) ¡vamonos!

Público-¿¡y nosotros que! ¬¬#

Claudia-ah...etto...tanta gente no cabe en la playa ¡ya sé! Os pondré una peli ^^ ¿que os parece?

Público-bien!

Claudia-(pone la peli)bien ya esta- agarra a Sonic y Endo y sale corriendo- que la disfrutéis!

Público-^^ ¿de que sera?

Empieza la peli...y es un documental sobre las moléculas y encima en chino

Público- ||.||.|| que diablos a puesto T.T

En la playa...

Claudia-ya llegamos...

Sonic- si -.-...por cierto ¿que pelis le has puesto?

Claudia- no sé, me la encontré tirada por ahí

Endo-guay! al agua-se va a tirar pero lo frenan-

Claudia- Endo! ven que te tengo que poner crema, no ves que si no te quemas...

Endo-jo que no me quemo!

Claudia- que si- empieza a echarle crema de protección 2.622.635+ anti medusas, algas, agua etc...-venga ya esta, ya puede venir un hombre con un lanzallamas que a ti no te quema ÒWÓ

Endo-¿me puedo ir ya al agua?

Claudia- no hasta que hagas la digestión -.-

Endo- jo O.Q

Sonic- Claudia, pareces su madre -.-U

Claudia-que va -.-

1 hora después...

Endo-¿me puedo bañar ya?

Claudia-venga corre...

Endo-si! *¬*-se tira al agua de cabeza-que bien se esta^^- viene una ola gigante que lo lanza a la orilla y da de cabeza contra una roca que sobresalía-ay!-ve un cangrejo-oh! Hola cangrejito^^- el cangrejo le pellizca la nariz- aaaaaaaaaaah- se cae encima de otro cangrejo y este le pellizca el trasero- AAAAAAAAAAAH ¡quitamelo!¡ quitamelo!

Claudia-(viendo como corre Endo de un lado para otro desesperado) mira que bien se lo esta pasando ^-^

Sonic- si tu lo dices ¬¬U

Claudia-Endo! ¿te apetece ir a pescar en barco?

Endo-¿en barco? ¡si! *.* pero antes-señala a los cangrejos- ¡quitame esto! T.T

En el barco...

Endo-que relajante-pescando-

Claudia-si^^ -pescando-

Endo- aunque no ha picado ni uno -.-U

Claudia- ya jeje ^^U

Sonic-Claudia, me quiero bajar T^T odio estar rodeado de agua...

Claudia-tranquilo no pasara nada...

Sonic-seguro...

Claudia-si tranquilo :)

Sonic-uf...menos mal...

Claudia- a no ser que el barco se hunda y ya que no hay chalecos, ni salvavidas ni botes... nos ahogaremos...

Sonic-q...¡QUE! ¿como que no hay nada de eso?

Claudia-es que valía mucho dinero y estoy ahorrando...

Sonic-¡¿para que!

Claudia-para comprar Level-5

Sonic- ¬¬||...¡¿y que diablos pasa si el barco se hunde!

Claudia-nadamos...

Sonic- ¬¬||uu

Claudia-ah! Es verdad que tu no sabes ^^U -viene una ola un poco grande que hace que se mueva mucho el barco pero nada grave-¡uy!

Sonic-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah se va hundir-empieza a correr de un lado a otro como un loco-¡socorro!¡ayuda!...¡vamos a morir! TT_TT

Endo/Claudia-solo a sido una olita...¬¬U

Claudia-bueno dejalo...

Endo- Claudia, nos hemos quedado sin cebo...

Claudia-es verdad...¿y ahora como pescamos? um...-mira a Endo y pone sonrisa malvada-*.* Endo ven un momento...

Endo- O.O|||u

5 minutos más tarde...

Claudia-(ha atado a Endo como cebo) ^-^

Endo-¿¡por qué me utilizas de cebo!

Claudia-porque con esos ricitos de oro seguro que atraes a los peces y a lo que no son peces XD

Endo- ¬¬#u

¿?-(desde el agua)¿que estas haciendo aquí Endo?

Claudia/Endo-TSUNAMI!-del grito espantan a todos los peces-¡no! T.T

Claudia-¡hola Tsunami!

Tsunami-(en el agua con su tabla de surf) ala ¡hola Claudia!^^

Sonic-(para de correr como un esterico)-¿os conocéis?

Claudia-gracias a Endo conozco a todos los personajes de Inazuma ^^

Tsunami-¿que hacéis aquí?

Claudia-pescar ^^ y tu ¿que haces en España?

Tsunami-pues como hemos venido todo el equipo he decidido venir a la playa a ver como es aquí el mar y las olas :D

Endo-¡LOS CHICOS HAN VENIDO!O.O ¡¿DE VERDAD?¿ ENSERIO?

Tsunami-si! y deja de gritar que me dejas sordo...

Endo-"bien! Ellos me rescataran...!" ¿y ahora donde están? *.*

Tsunami- preparándose para salir en el programa Endo Torture -.-

Endo/Sonic-¿¡eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?

Sonic- Claudia! ¿por qué no me has dicho que venían?

Claudia-quería que fuera una sorpresa ^^U

Endo-o sea que han venido a torturarme en vez de salvarme T.T ¿POR QUÉ?

Tsunami- por hacerle eso a Aki,...nos has cabreado a todos ¬¬

Endo-¿¡pero que le he hecho? Yo soy incapaz de hacerle algo malo!

Claudia-ya sabrás lo que has hecho en la entrevista -.-

Endo- ya veo -.-Uu...Tsunami hay alguna forma de que no me torturéis y me saquéis de aquí...¡HARE LO QUE SEA! TTTT_TTTT

Tsunami-um...¡ya se! Haremos un reto, a ver cual de los dos aguanta más bajo agua si yo gano convenceré al equipo entero de que te salve y si tu ganas te quedas en el programa Endo Torture ¿Ok?

Endo-OK! acepto el reto ÒWÓ

Sonic-one moment! ¿No debería ser al revés ? Que si Tsunami gana Endo se queda aquí y si Endo gana se libra de todo esto ¬¬||

Tsunami/Endo-uy! Pues es verdad ^^U

Tsunami-pero ya lo dejamos como esta ¿no Endo?

Endo-pero..."un momento Tsunami aguanta mucho más la respiración que yo así que si pierdo podre salir de aquí (Endo se ha dado cuenta de esto no me lo creo ni yo -.- y eso que soy la que escribo XD) bien solo estaré 7 segundos bajo el agua y así perderé y saldré de aquí ¡por fin!^^" de acuerdo ^^

Claudia-"maldición seguro que gana Tsunami sera mejor hacer algo ÒWÓ" Endo sube que le tengo que arreglar una cosa al hilo ^^

Endo-eh? Vale -.- -sube y se pone a hablar con Tsunami-

Claudia- bien ahora que no mira...

Sonic-¿que vas ha hacer?

Claudia-poner unos pesitos en el hilo para que se hunda más y el anzuelo se vaya mas hondo con Endo incluido...

Sonic-jaja ¿y crees que con unos pesitos de pescar vas a conseguir que se hunda XD?

Claudia(saca dos bolas de bolos y los ata en el hilo) ¡ya esta! ¿crees que con estos se hundirá ¬¬?

Sonic-

Claudia-¡bien chicos!-Endo y Tsunami miran (Tsunami se ha subido al barco no me pregunten como -.-U)-¿preparados? -se ponen en posición- ¿listos?-se suben a la barandilla- Sonic ayudame a tirar ahora las bolas de bolos-Sonic asiente- ¡YA!-se tiran por la borda y Sonic y Claudia tiran las bolas de bolos-

Endo-(bajo el agua)-"decidido ¡voy a perder! Cueste lo que cueste ÒWÓ "(perder es difícil O.o?)- nota un peso que hace que se hunda-"que pasa"- ve las bolas de bolos-"con que eso era lo que tenia que arreglar del hilo eh ¬¬"-intenta nadar hacía arriba pero no puede- "jo! Las bolas pesan demasiado no puedo salir, a este paso voy a ganar T^T...¡y me voy a ahogar O.O||!"-intenta gritar bajo el agua para pedir ayuda pero solo se escucha:ahjajdgqwudgdgwgdydaaaashj y se ve un montón de burbujitas-

Tsunami-(sale a la superficie)¡gua!¡Endo sigue debajo de agua! Si que aguanta para no tener que irse del programa...O.O

Claudia-ya ves, es que nos ha cogido tanto cariño que ya no se quiere ir ^^

Bajo agua...

Endo-(lo ha escuchado ¿como? A saber-.-U) megnturau TT_TT-(traducción:mentira)

En la superficie...

Sonic-Tsunami deberías irte para prepararte para el programa ^^

Tsunami-es verdad ¡hasta luego!-se sube en su tabla y se va haciendo surf-

Claudia/Sonic-hasta luego!^^-ven que se ha marchado- vamos!-cogen la caña y entre los dos sacan a Endo a la superficie-

Claudia-¿sigue vivo?

Sonic- no sé ¿sabes hacer primeros auxilios?

Claudia-no ¿y tu?

Sonic- tampoco ¬¬U

Endo's Fangirls-(aparecen en una lancha)¡nosotras sabemos!

Endo-(escupe agua y tose) ¡que mal rato he pasado hay abajo!

Claudia-bien! sigues vivo!

Endo's Fangirls-oh vaya! Yo quería hacerle el boca a boca ¬¬-se van-

Claudia/Endo/Sonic- ¬¬|||uu

Claudia-menos mal que estas bien! T^T

Endo-¿os preocupáis por mí? O.Q

Claudia-claro! Si a ti te pasa algo malo ¡¿como hago yo para continuar el programa?

Sonido de disco rayado...

Endo-TTTTT-TTTTT yo también os quiero ¬¬

Claudia- ^^

Sonic-hablando del programa...

Claudia-es verdad la entrevista!- arranca el barco y salen a toda leche de allí-

Sonic-más despacio que vas a romper el barco y nos vamos a ahogar -el barco hace una cosa extraña... -.-U- UUUAAAAAAAAAH SOCORRO! empieza a correr de un lado a otro como un loco-

Claudia-(con cara de loca)vamos, vamos! ¡que lento es este barco!-mirar a que velocidad van y es de 350 km/h-vaya y el límite esta en 110 ahora -.-U(o la han vuelto a cambiar a 120 O.o?) que multazo nos van a poner pero...¡MAS RÁPIDO!

Endo-(mira a Sonic y Claudia) estoy rodeado de locos ¬¬

Ya en el plato...

Claudia-hola de nuevo! ¿os a gustado la peli?

Público-¡quitela! ¡por lo que más quieras! T.T

Claudia-pues parece que no ^^U

Al rato...

Claudia-bienvenidos a la entrevista...¡con todos ustedes Endo y Sonic!

Los enfoca un foco y se ve a los dos traumatizados en una esquina...

Claudia-¿que os pasa?

Sonic-nada, ¡solo que casi nos mata! ¿no se como no te han quitado el carnet?

Claudia-¿que carnet? Soy menor de edad, todavía falta mucho para que tenga carnet -.-

Endo-¿y conduces barcos? O.O

Claudia-dejemos eso para otro día y ahora siéntate hay-se sienta en una de las dos sillas que hay-y ahora nuestra siguiente invitada Natsumi Raimon-entra y se sienta en la otra silla-

Endo/Natsumi-(se miran)-¿y esa peluca?...¡eh! Nada!

Claudia-y ahora...¡los personajes de Inazuma Eleven!-entran todos saludan y se sientan en unas gradas- ¿por qué tienen que haber tantos personajes? ¡me ha costado mucho construir esa grada!

Sonic-no te salgas del guión ¬¬

Claudia-ah si ^^U

Natsumi-¿por qué he tenido que venir aquí?¿por qué han venido todos?¿por qué estoy sentada a parte con Endo? ¿por qué Endo lleva una peluca de ricitos de oro? -.-U

Endo-ya puestos yo también pregunto ¡¿POR QUÉ ME TORTURAN!

Sonic-pues...-mira a Aki y a Goenji que están algo tristes desde que se enteraron de la noticia-porque sois imbéciles...

Endo/Natsumi-oye!

Claudia-parad un segundo de preguntar y os enterareis de lo que pasa...Veréis ya sabéis que hay una serie llamada Inazuma Eleven GO...

Endo/Natsumi-no lo sabíamos...

Claudia-pues ya lo sabéis -.- ...esta serie es la continuación de Inazuma Eleven y cuenta lo que ocurre dentro de diez años...

Endo-(levanta la mano) y si es dentro de 10 años ¿como han podido grabarlo? ¬¬

Claudia- preguntáselo a Level-5...¿puedo continuar?-asienten- veréis Level-5 lo ideo todo para que Endo se casara con Aki...

Endo-¡BIEN!-todos lo miran-jeje ^/^

Sonic- espera Romeo que todavía no ha terminado...

Claudia-se iban a casar pero obligaron a Level-5 a hacer una votación, la cual solo se hizo en Japón, para ver con quien se casaba Endo y para la sorpresa de Level-5 ganó Natsumi...así que en el futuro os habéis casado T.T

Endo/Natsumi-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¿COMO QUE ME HE CASADO CON ESTE/ESTA? ¡SI YO ESTOY ENAMORADO/ADA DE GOENJI/AKI! TTTTTTTTTTTTTT_TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Todos- O.O

Goenji/Aki- O/O

Endo/Natsumi-uy! O/O

Claudia-T^T que bonito...¡¿PERO POR QUÉ NO LO DIJISTEIS EN LA SERIE!

Endo-así que me torturabais por eso...-mira que a Aki que tiene el rostro triste-¡me lo merezco!

Todos- O.O

Endo-lo siento mucho Aki!-se pone de rodillas en el suelo-y me gustaría decirte que yo...

Natsumi-(ve que Goenji esta igual que Aki)-Goenji yo también lo siento y quiero decirte que...

Endo-¡TE QUIERO AKI!

Natsumi-¡TE QUIERO SHUUYA!

Todos-O.O

Claudia-TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT ¡QUE BONITO! * sniff *

Goenji/Aki-yo...yo también te quiero! O.Q

Todo el mundo llorando de emoción...

Claudia-sniff ha sido...sniff..precioso *¬*

Sonic-ni que lo digas...

Claudia-¿tu no lloras? sniff

Sonic-¿has visto alguna vez a un héroe como yo llorar por estas cosas?

Claudia-sniff...pues en el barco bien que llorabas para que te bajara ¬¬

Sonic-bueno...esto...yo ||.||.||

Claudia-sniff ha sido muy bonito pero aun así no os libráis ni del programa ni de la entrevista -.-

Endo/Natsumi- ||.||.||

Claudia- bien empecemos con las preguntas: bien yo pregunto a Natsumi y Sonic a Endo...

Sonic-OK Endo ¿por qué te has casado con Natsumi?

Endo-según tengo entendido por una estúpida votación en Japón...

Claudia-¿y tu Natsumi? ¿por qué te has casado con el cerebro de balón teniendo a Goenji *.*?

Natsumi- por lo mismo que ha dicho Endo...

Claudia-ya veo...

Sonic-Endo si te has casado con Natsumi ¿por qué Kanon se parece a Aki?

Endo-porque en realidad me había casado con Aki lo que pasa que la maldita votación ¬¬

Sonic-Aja

Claudia-y las siguientes preguntas son para Goenji y Aki ¿que os parece el cambio repentino de pareja?

Goenji/Aki-una porquería! ¿¡por que no se han estado quietecitos y han dejado las parejas como estaban!

Claudia-eso mismo me pregunto yo tooooooooooodos los días...¡bien y la siguiente pregunta! ¡um! ¿para Kanon?

Sonic-vaya eso va estar difícil...él es del futuro...

Claudia-no hay problema lo traeremos nosotros ^^

Sonic-¿como?

Claudia-con esto-saca el bolsillo de Doraemon- ¡La Máquina del Tiempo!- saca un escritorio y salen otra vez las lucecitas y la música- ¿de donde diablos vendrá eso?

Sonic-Claudia, no es por llevarte la contraria pero eso es un escritorio -.-U

Claudia-(abre el cajón del escritorio)mira...

Sonic-(se asoma)-La máquina esta hay! ¿pero que hace hay dentro?

Claudia-es que parece que Doraemon consiguió meterla en el escritorio pero no sacarla así que hay esta -.- con escritorio incluido...

Sonic-¿Esto será seguro? Parece vieja...

Claudia-tranquilo es super-segura súbete y compruébalo...

Sonic-no me fío yo de esto-se sube-um...pare ¡ah!-se rompe pero sale a tiempo-...ce inseguro...¬¬

Claudia-uy!jeje ^^U-lo vuelve a guardar en el bolsillo-

Sonic-¿y ahora como lo traemos?

Claudia-se me ocurre algo-coge la mano de Endo y en ella escribe "decirle a Kanon que vaya 40 años hacia el pasado"-ya esta! ^^

Sonic-no creo que eso vaya a...-de repente aparece un portal untradimensional o como se diga y sale Kanon-

Kanon-hola! ^^

Claudia- KYYYYYYYYA KANON *.*

Sonic-no quiero saber cuando se lavo las manos Endo ¬¬

Kanon-¿para que me habéis llamado?

Sonic-pues veras...-le explica lo de la boda de Endo y Natsumi y el programa Endo Torture...

Kanon-¿y eso como es? Si yo soy...

Director de la cadena-(aparece de la nada) venga daros prisa y terminar esta entrevista que se os acaba el tiempo y las demás serie tienen que salir...

Sonic-¿series?¿pero esto no era un fic?

Director-¿y a ti quien te ha hablado?

Sonic- ¬¬#

Claudia-no se preocupe enseguida terminamos ^^#

Director-eso espero-se va con aires de grandeza-

Claudia-Sonic, hazle la pregunta...

Sonic-voy...Kanon ¿estas indignado por el cambio repentino de abuela?

Kanon-pues si y mucho!ÒWÓ ademas no se como lo han cambiado si yo soy el ni...

Director(desde lejos)-¡queréis terminar de una vez!

Claudia-valeeeeeeeeeee, Sonic haz la despedida que yo tengo que decirle una cosa a Kanon- se va con Kanon-

Sonic- vale...pues hasta aquí el programa de hoy ^^ en el próximo programa seguiremos con la entrevista así que envíen reviews con preguntas para Endo, Natsumi, Kanon y a todos los que estamos aquí y si no están pues Claudia se lo apuntara a Endo en la mano para que los avise y vengan ^^U

Claudia-(aparece con Kanon) y en el próximo programa desvelaremos quien es el 3º presentador porque hoy como que no nos han dejado "maldito supuesto director de cadena" ¬¬

Director- te he oído...

Claudia- pero si no lo he dicho lo he pensado ...

Sonic-bah! Da igual...bueno las cosas de Endo siguen en rifa a si que ¡ a ver quien adivina quien es 3º presentador!

Claudia-os daré una pista viene del futuro!

Kanon-jejeje "seguro que nadie lo adivina"

Sonic-¿De que te ríes?

Kanon- de un chiste que me ha contado antes Claudia ^^U

Sonic-eso es lo que te ha contado antes cuando os habéis ido...

Kanon-si ^^Uuu

Sonic-¿Seguro que es todo? ¬¬

Kanon- bueno...también me ha pedido un autógrafo -.-||u

Claudia-Hasta el próximo programa!

Sonic-y no olviden sus preguntas ^^


	5. Entrevista 2ªParteEl 3º presentador

**Claudia-sigo sin encontrar la peli de Phineas y Ferb TTT^TTT-en una esquina haciendo circulitos-**

**Sonic-otra vez ha hacer el Disclaimer ¬¬Uu...Ni yo ni Inazuma Eleven le pertenecen a Claudia...**

**OoOoOOooOoOoOoO ooOoOoOoOOoOo**

Claudia-HOLA! HOLA!-saluda moviendo los brazos-Bienvenidos un vez más a Endo Torture: sesión de entrevista!

Sonic-con todos ustedes y con nosotros los personajes de Inazuma Eleven-aparecen todos saludando (algunos arrogando besos ) y se sienta cada uno en su sitio-los presento así porque si lo hago de uno en uno me tiro aquí toooodoooooooo lo que me queda de vida -.-

Inazuma-¿tantos somos? ¬¬U

Sonic/Claudia/Público/El pajarito que pasaba por allí-¡SI!

Inazuma- -.-Uu

Sonic-que empiece la entrevista!

Claudia-pero antes...¡vamos a desvelar quien es el 3ºpresentador! ¡Kanon, ven!

Sonic-Aja lo sabía! sabía que era Kanon!

Claudia-ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer ^^

Kanon-si mi capitana!-abre un portal espacio-temporal y se va-

Sonic-pe...pero...¿a...don..de va?...si ...era …..esto O.o

Claudia-a ido a buscar al 3º presentador ^^

Sonic-¿pero no era él? O.O

Claudia-nop

Sonic-¿entonces por qué hablaste con él en privado?

Claudia-para pedirle que fuera en busca del otro presentador -.- para que si no?...ah! Bueno también para pedirle un autógrafo ^/^

Claudia-bueno...y mientras esperamos a que Kanon regrese ¡os cuento un chiste!

Sonic-socorro... ¬¬U

Claudia- Esto eran tres amigos:Nadie, Ninguno y Tonto. Un día Nadie se cayó a un pozo y Ninguno fue a ayudarle. Entonces Tonto fue a buscar a un policía.

Tonto-Mire es que Nadie se cayó a un pozo y Ninguno fue a buscarlo...

Policía-pero ¿es usted tonto o que?

Tonto-si, encantado de conocerlo ^^

Todos- O_O...sin comentarios -.-

Endo- T^T que historia más triste

Todos- ¬¬|||uuuu

Claudia- ¬¬||...bueno y antes de que Kanon llegue desvelaremos quien es el que ha acertado el nombre-saca un sobre- Sonic haces lo honores...

Sonic-Encantado-coje el sobre-y el ganador de todas la pertenecías de Endo es...-momento de tensión-...Nadie -.-||U

Endo-¿pero ese no se había caído a un pozo O.o?

Todos- ¬¬||| anda dejalo -.-U

Claudia-vaya ^^||||uu

Kanon-ya llegue!

Claudia-¿lo traes?

Kanon-si esta allí escondido-señala un cartel en forma de balón de fútbol-

Claudia-Genial! Pues damas y caballeros...

Kanon-Niños y niñas...

Claudia/Kanon-con todos ustedes el 3º presentador de Endo Torture...¡TENMA MATSUKAZE!-aparece Tenma mientras suena el opening de IE GO de fondo-

Todos- O.O

Claudia-a que eso no os lo esperabais ^^...venga saluda Tenma-Kun no seas tímido

Tenma-ho...hola a to..dos!-grita muy nervioso-

Claudia-que mono esta cuando se pone nervioso *.*

Sonic-¿y este viene del futuro?

Claudia-claaaaaaaaaaro, viene de dentro de diez años ^^

Aki-Ten...Tenma! O.O

Tenma-hola Aki-nee ^^

Endo-¿él es el 3º presentador?

Sonic-eso parece -.-

Endo-¡genial!

Sonic-¿por qué te alegras?

Endo-porque ayer Claudia nos puso todos los episodios de IE GO y Tenma es un gran fan mio y me tiene mucho respeto ya que soy su entrenador así que dudo mucho que me haga algo malo ^^

Sonic-vaya es verdad...Claudia! ¿a quien se le ocurre traer a un fan del cerebro de balón como presentador?...¡Tenma no le va ha hacer daño! ÒWÓ#

Claudia-tranquilo, tranquilo confía en mi ^^U. Ademas recordáis que Tenma considera a Aki como su hermana mayor o algo así

Todos-si ¬¬

Claudia-pues le vamos activar el modo hermano-protector ;D

Sonic-yo creía que eso solo lo tenían los hermanos mayores...

Claudia- y algunos pequeños ^^...esperemos que Tenma lo tenga ^^U

Sonic-¿y como se supone que se lo vas a activar ¬¬?

Claudia- con una pequeña charla ^^

Tenma-anda! el entrenador! O.O-señala a Endo y se va corriendo con él a hablar todo emocionado-

Sonic- crees que eso bastara ¬¬||u...

Claudia-si ^^, Tenma! ven

Tenma- jo ahora que estoy hablando con el entrenador ¬¬

Claudia-si ÒWÓ!-cara de mala ostia-

Tenma-va..vale...-se va con ella-

Sonic-Bueno y de mientras le como el coco a Tenma para que pegue a Endo nosotros empezamos la entrevista ^^...bien yo preguntare a Endo, Claudia a Natsumi y a los demás personajes de IE les preguntara Tenma ^^...primera pregunta: ¿Endo, porque no te quitas esa banda en la cabeza? ¡¿Y PORQUE LE PASASTE LA MALA COSTUMBRE A KANON?

Endo-sniff ¡MI QUERIDA BANDA! TTTTTTTTT^TTTTTTTTT

Todos- O.O?

Endo-es que murió T.T

Natsumi-¿las bandas se mueren ¬¬U?

Sonic-jeje ^^U, Endo responde a la pregunta por favor...

Endo-pues porque es como mi símbolo, una parte de mi de mi vida de...-sigue hablando solo-

Sonic-"esta loco ¬¬U"...¿y lo de la costumbre de Kanon?

Endo-no sé, sera que el quería seguir mis pasos y empezó por copiar mi look-pone pose guay-

Kanon-la verdad es que no -.-

Endo-(sonido de disco rallado)¿eeeeeeeeh ?

Kanon- me pongo la banda porque me queda bien ¿no?

Claudia-(aparece con Tenma)...a ti te queda todo bien / /

Tenma- Entrenador! digo Endo!-aura oscura-¡como se atreve a hacerle eso a Aki! ¬¬#...¡se arrepentirá de ello!

Sonic-parece que ha servido la charla, aunque le sigue hablando de usted ¬¬U

Tenma-pues a partir de ahora no, preparate ÒWÓ

Endo-"tengo que pensar en algo ya!...¡ya sé!" ey! Tenma que si me haces algo malo te puedo echar del equipo en el futuro ¬¬

Tenma-uy! Es verdad...

Claudia-no te preocupes yo me ocupare de eso Tenma-kun ^^

Tenma-arigato Claudia-sempai ^^

Claudia-¿sem...pai?

Sonic-¿seguimos con la entrevista?

Claudia/Tenma-¡si!

Claudia-pregunta para Natsumi: ¿Desde cuando has aprendido a cocinar? y no me vale que digas que no lo sabes porque todavía no a pasado ¬¬

Natsumi- yo se cocinar bien desde siempre ÒWÓ

Endo- salado -lo dice estilo al anuncio de los jamones navidul en navidad ¬¬Uu-

Natsumi-¿que has dicho? ¬¬#- cara de "¿te mato?"-

Endo- ah...esto...a ver...algo que rime con salado-mira a Natsumi que tiene cara de "acabas de confirmar mis sospechas"- O.O|||uu...a ya sé una...acabado!...estoy acabado ||.||.||

Natsumi-ni que lo digas ¬¬

Claudia-ya lo mataras cuando termine el programa -.-, ahora sigamos...

Sonic- Endo, ¿que le paso a tu abuelo en IE GO?

Endo-eso mismo me pregunto yo O.O||U

Sonic- ya veo -.-U

Claudia-bueno y ahora hay que hacerle una prueba de ADN a Kanon así que con permiso-le arranca con cuidado algunos pelos a Kanon- bien ahora a Endo y Natsumi...ah espera es verdad que estáis calvos -_-Uu...un momento!-saca un maquinilla- aquí están los pelos de Natsumi!

Natsumi- O.O...¬¬...O.Ó...¡tu fuiste la peluquera loca con la máscara de Saw que me rapo a cero!-cara de mala ostia-

Claudia-yo, que va -.-

Natsumi-¿y como explicas eso?-señala la maquinilla-

Claudia-eso...em...pues...jeje ^^U...ya te lo explicare otro día ^^U y ahora los pelos de Endo...que tampoco tiene -.-U

Sonic-pues ve en busca de la araña que seguro que ella los tiene en la boca

Claudia-a..araña...ah...esto Sonic podrías ir tu es que yo no... ^^||uu

Sonic-Claudia tienes que afrontar tus miedos...

Claudia-ya...pero no seria mejor empezar con una araña más pequeña -_-||u

Sonic- ¬¬U bueno...

Claudia-anda ve tu, ademas un héroe tan fuerte, valiente y rápido como tu no tendrías problemas contra esa araña ^^

Sonic-bueno esta bien lo haré -pone pose heroica- ahora vuelvo!-se va-

Claudia-¡buena suerte!-ve que se ha marchado- jaja lo he engañado! Me he librado de ir a por la araña :D...bien y mientras lo esperamos...

Endo-me voy junto a Aki ^^

Claudia-si!...digo...¿eh?

Endo-(sube a las gradas para sentarse con Aki)

Natsumi-pues entonces me voy con Shuuya-se sienta junto Goenji-

Claudia-eh! dejad eso para más tarde que hay que seguir la entrevista!

Endo/Natsumi-¡NO!

Aki/Goenji- ^^Uuu

Claudia-si fuera por mí os dejaría juntos pero tenemos el tiempo justo para hacer el programa porque sino el director de cadena del cual todavía desconozco su nombre O.O||Uuu...

Tenma-pues vas lista ^^Uuu

Claudia-jeje ^^Uu...bueno pues habrá que hacerlo...¡adelante guardaespaldas!

Ichinose-(aparece vestido de militar americano con unas gafas de sol puestas y con una metralleta)-HAI!

Endo-¿¡Ichinose?¿que haces con una metralleta y vestido asi?

Ichinose-soy el guardaespaldas de Aki, y esto es para que te alejes de ella durante el programa o te disparo...

Endo-pero si eres mi amigo tu nunca me dispararías-le dispara cerca Endo todo el mundo con cara "O.O"-AAAAAAH ¿eh? Es una metralleta de bolitas, no parece peligrosa^^-le vuelve a disparar pero esta vez le da-retiro lo dicho ¡como pican! Seguro que esto me hace un moratón T.T

Ichinose-quedas avisado...

Natsumi-¿y ha Shuuya quien le...?¡ay!-le dispara alguien y...-Yuka!

Yuka-(vestida igual que Ichi, con gafas de sol rosas pero con una pistola)yo soy la guardaespaldas de mi hermanito!

Goenji-Yu..Yuka O.o

Tenma-oye Claudia, entiendo lo de que Yuka sea la guardaespaldas de Goenji porque es su hermana pero ¿por qué Ichinose es el guardaespaldas de Aki-nee?

Claudia-porque si tu eres como su hermano pequeño, Ichi es como su hermano mayor, así que es fácil activarle el modo hermano-protector ^^, ademas...esta muy guapo vestido así *¬*

Rika-Ni que lo digas!-se abalanza sobre Ichi- Cariñín estas guapísimoooooooo!

Claudia- jeje ^^U Endo, Natsumi bajad aquí antes de que os vuelvan a disparar

Endo/Natsumi- Okay...-con poco animo-

Sonic-(con heridas)ya he vuelto...-mira a Ichi y Yuka-los has tenido que avisar al final...-Claudia asiente- ya veo …...¡y yo me lo he perdido!

Claudia-¿traes los pelos héroe?

Sonic-aquí los tienes-le da unos cuantos pelos-

Claudia-por tus heridas veo que no ha sido nada fácil...

Sonic-que va ha estado chupado-levanta el pulgar-...y ahora si me disculpáis me voy a que me sustraigan el veneno que me ha inyectado la araña-se va-

Todos-O.o|||

Claudia-será mejor que vaya con él, continua tu con el programa Tenma-se va con Sonic-

Tenma-pe..pero...uuuuuuuf...pues que se le va ha hacer...bien esto...mientras esperamos los resultados de las pruebas de ADN seguimos con la entrevista ¿lo he hecho bien?

Todos-(levantan el pulgar)

Tenma-^^ bien! pregunta para Kanon ¿quien es tu verdadera abuela?...aunque lo sabremos cuando salga el resultado del ADN preferimos confirmarlo a partir de ti ^^

Kanon-pues ...

Todos-(mirada expectante)

Kanon- es...

Director de la cadena-¡PAREN LA ENTREVISTA!

Tenma-¿um? ¿que hace usted aquí?

Director-¿y tu quien diablos eres?

Tenma-soy el nuevo presentador Tenma Matsukaze ^^

Director-con que eres el nuevo eh...pareces un poco tonto

Tenma- T.T||U pues vaya...

Aki-eh oiga no insulte a Tenma-baja de las gradas con su guardaespaldas-

Director- Tsk-mira hacía otra parte-

Tenma-gracias Aki-nee ^^

Aki-^^

Tenma-oiga director...¿por qué hay que parar la entrevista?

Director-porque Level-5 no quiere que se revele nada sobre quien es la abuela de Kanon...

Tenma-¿LEVEL -5? O.O

Todos-O.O

Director-exacto...me han pagado mucho dinero para que no desvele quien es la abuela de Kanon y amenazan con quitármelo si se dice quien es …...así que-da unas palmadas y aparecen 10 guardias de seguridad-vosotros 5 id a evitar que salgan los resultados de la prueba de ADN y vosotros 5 quedaos aquí por si intentan decir quien es la abuela de Kanon ¿entendido?

Guardias- ¡SI!

Director-muy bien-se marcha del lugar-

Tenma-pues vaya...

Claudia-hola! Hemos vuelto del hospital^^

Sonic-(con vendas)-¿quienes son esos tipos vestidos de negros de hay?

Tenma-es que veras...-le cuenta lo ocurrido-

Claudia-¡pero serán!

Sonic-o sea que casi me mata una araña por coger los pelos de Endo y ahora van y no hacen la prueba de ADN! ¬¬#

Claudia-maldita sea...

Tenma-Claudia-sempai, Sonic...mejor seguimos con la entrevista ¿no?

Claudia-si, sera lo mejor...

Sonic-¿y a mi por qué no me dice sempai ¬¬?...¿Endo, cuando te enteraste de tus sentimientos hacia Aki y/o Natsumi?

Endo-¿Natsumi? -.-Uuu

Sonic-responde a mi pregunta...

Endo-a Aki desde siempre, lo que pasa que me concentraba demasiado en el balón ^^U

Sonic-si, nos dimos cuenta -.-

Endo-y Natsumi...preguntale a Level-5 de donde ha sacado eso ¬¬

Tenma-pregunta para Kanon ¿¡tu no podías evitar que se casasen!

Kanon-um...¡vaya no había pensado en eso! Buena idea! ahora mismo voy...-va a abrir un portal espacio-temporal pero un guardia de seguridad se lo impide- ¿Eh?¿que hace?

Guardia-ordenes del director de cadena

Claudia/Sonic- ¬¬ estamos hartos de ese tipo...

Tenma-jeje ^^U...continuemos...Kanon ¿quien es esa chica de cabello rosa del el video del juego de móvil?

Kanon-¿¡eh!...em...esto O/ /O...es solo una amiga ¬/ /¬

Claudia-¿y por qué te has sonrojado eh?-tono pícaro-

Kanon-eh...

Sonic-no sera otra cosa ¿no?

Kanon-ojala...¡DIGO NO!O/ / /O

Sonic-oh que bonito ¡Kanon esta enamorado!

Kanon-¡que no! ¡te he dicho que solo es una amiga!

Todos-si, ya ya lo que tu digas -.-

Kanon- / /

Tenma- Kanon

Kanon-¿otra pregunta? T.T

Tenma-(asiente)¿no cree usted que el que no se parezca en nada a Natsumi pero sí a Aki indica que su abuelo le puso los cuernos a su abuela con su antigua ex-abuela? ^^||uu

Kanon-O.O

Todos-O.O

Kanon-no se... quizás ¬¬U vete tu a saber

Claudia-hay que ver Endo, aunque no me guste para nada que te hayas casado con Natsumi ¡eso de poner los cuernos esta muy mal!

Endo- ¡Eh! que yo no le he puesto los cuernos a nadie!

Tenma-pregunta para mm... ¡Kido!: no tiene nada que ver perooo ¿mas googles? ¿no te los podías quitar en IE GO?

Claudia-eso, ¡yo quiero verte los ojos! *.*

Kido-como ha dicho Endo con su banda, las googles son mi seña de identidad por eso no me las quito...

Claudia-ya pero Endo se la quita para dormir por lo menos ¡tu no! Que en el episodio que os encontrasteis con Kogure, os enfocaron mientras dormíais y tu tenias las googles puestas!

Kido-ya, bueno...

Claudia-te propongo un trato...tu te quitas las googles durante un tiempo y yo te doy una lista de chicos con los que emparejan a tu hermana para que los puedas matar ^^

Kido-¡trato hecho!-le da las googles a Claudia-

Sonic-modo hermano-protector ON -.-

Claudia-(se pone las googles en la cabeza estilo a como las llevan los protagonistas de Digimon)-esto mola!

Sonic/Tenma- ^^U

Claudia-toma-le da la lista-

Kido-a ver-

Kazemaru-(esta sentado a su lado)¿cuantos hay?

Kido-um... -_-Uu voy a tener que acabar con casi todo el equipo...¿por quien empiezo?*.*

Inazuma- O.O|||||UUuu...-se alejan un poco-

Sonic-¡matalos fuera que tenemos que seguir con la entrevista!

Tenma-Goenji: Si usted no se ha casado con Natsumi, ¿con quién se ha podido casar? ¿Acaso por la pérdida de su futura esposa se ha vuelto un amargado deprimido solitario que vive con gatos?

Goenji-lo dudo, me gustan más los perros -.-

Tenma-de acuerdo -.-U... y la otra pregunta

Goenji-pues si no me he casado con Natsumi, no creo que me haya casado con nadie ya que el amor de mi vida me ha dejado tirado para casarse con "pikachu" ¬¬

Natsumi-te dije que lo siento -.-U

Endo-Natsumi ¿con pikachu?¿no te habías casado conmigo? "por esa maldita votación ¬¬"

Todos- -_-||u

Tenma-Claudia-sempai la siguiente pregunta es para Masato Goenji

Claudia-um...Kanon ¿puedes traerlo?

Kanon-(niega con la cabeza) los guardias me han quitado la cosa esa con la que se viaja en el tiempo T.T

Sonic-no sabes ni como se llama -.-U

Kanon- jeje pues no ^^||u-de repente se abre un portal espacio-temporal-

Masato-Hola!^^

Claudia-KYAAAAA! HA VENIDO MASATO *¬*!

Kanon-¡¿como has venido!

Masato-tu no eres el único que tiene una cosa de esas para viajar en el tiempo ¬¬

Sonic-otro que no sabe como se llama ¬¬Uu

Masato- ^^Uuu

Claudia-pues ya que estas aquí te quedaras en el programa ¿no?

Masato-si ^^

Claudia- bien *.*! pues hay va la pregunta...

Tenma-¿cómo te sientes al saber que su abuela ya no es su abuela?

Masato-fatal! Ademas no lo entiendo si ella...-llega el guardia de seguridad y le tapa la boca-

Guardia-ni se te ocurra decir quien es tu abuela o te arrepentirás...

Masato-va...vale ¬¬Uuuuu

Tenma-si...siguente pregunta ^^|||...¿seguirá existiendo habiendo la posibilidad de que su abuelo, Shuuya Goenji, se vuelva un viejo amargado que viva con gatos?

Masato- O.O||||uu...Kanon creo que tenemos un problema ¬¬Uu

Kanon- O.O||uuu si

Tenma-¿por qué?

Masato/Kanon- porque Nat/Ak...

Guardias-que os hemos dicho!

Masato/Kanon-jo...T.T

Claudia-estoy cansada de estos guardias ¬¬

Tenma-pues no te queda na' ^^U

Claudia- T^T

Tenma-pregunta para Aki-nee!

Claudia- Cristy-chan si quieres puedo hacer que vengas al programa para abrazar y decirle eso a Aki ^^

Endo- ¡y si no le doy yo el abrazo de tu parte!" y de la miá *.*!"-Ichi le dispara-aaaaaaaah! ¡oye! ¿por qué no me puedo acercar a Aki?

Natsumi-¿y yo por qué no puedo acercarme a Shuuya?

Claudia-porque eso hace que sufráis más muajajajajajajaj

Natsumi/Endo- TTTTT_TTTTT

Tenma-la pregunta:¿desde cuando has conseguido ser la dueña de esa pedazo casa?

Aki-es una herencia -.-

Claudia- menuda herencia!

Tenma-otra pregunta para Aki-nee ¿de quien era la llamada de América?...oh, oh ¬¬Uu

Endo-¿América?...no sería esa por la cual se sonrojo en el capitulo 3...

Sonic-si

Endo-jo...creía que se había sonrojado porque Tenma le había dicho algo de mi T.T

Claudia-¿y de quien era la llamada?

Aki/Tenma-de Ichinose...¬¬Uu

Endo-¡estas muerto Ichinose!-va corriendo hacía a el-

Ichinose-(le dispara un montón de veces hasta que Endo cae al suelo)-menos mal que tengo la metralleta

Rika-¡cariñin! Explicame eso ÒWÓ-aura oscura-

Ichi-jo...a ti no puedo dispararte...

Rika-¿por qué?

Ichi-poque...te quiero!...uy se me ha escapado ^^U

Rika-yo también te quiero cariñín!-se abalanza sobre él-

Todos-¡que bonito! O.Q

Endo-si muy bonito pero ¿¡por qué Aki se sonrojo!-mirando a Ichi con cara de asesino-

Aki-porque...ah...esto

Tenma-porque Ichinose le gasto una broma relacionada contigo y le dio vergüenza...^^U

Todos-ah entonces vale

Aki/Tenma-(suspiro de alivio)

Tenma-otra pregunta para Aki-nee:ciertas fuentes indican que usted se casó/casará con Ichinose ante la pérdida de Endo, ¿quiere decirnos a qué se debe esta opción y cómo pudo escapar de las garras de Sue quien estaría seguramente dispuesta a acabar con usted por robarle a su Cariñín?...¬¬||||uuuu

Rika-eso-se acerca a Aki lentamente con cara de asesina-

Endo- explicarnos -igual pero acercándose a Ichi-

Ichi/Aki-¡nosotros no sabemos nada! T.T

Tenma-ademas solo son fuentes sin confirmar a lo mejor Aki no esta casada o no tiene novio!

Endo/Rika-es verdad!...un momento-miran a Tenma-tu en el futuro vives con ella así que sabrás si esta con Ichi o no

Tenma-yo esto :S

Endo/Rika-habla!

Guardias-de eso nada., Level-5 también prohíbe que se desvele con quien se ha casado o en noviado los personajes... hasta que no se desvele en IE GO

Claudia- a este paso vamos listos -.-

Sonic-(lleva un rato pensando)"¿por qué Tenma no para de encubrir a Ichi y Aki en las preguntas ?"esto es sospechoso ¬¬

Claudia-¿Natsumi, quien es la verdadera abuela de Masato?

Natsumi-creo que eso...-mira a los guardias de seguridad- es información confidencial -.-||

Todos- -¬¬||||

Sonic-última pregunta: ¿Claudia, cuando escribiste el mensaje a Kanon en la mano utilizaste permanente o es que Endo es un puerco y no se lava las manos?

Endo-¡eh!

Claudia-pues no utilice permanente...

Todos-O.O...-miran a Endo- PUERCO!

Endo-¿qué? ¡no! Si me lavo las manos...¡mirad!-no tiene el mensaje escrito en las manos-

Claudia-entonces...

Masato/Kanon-es que nosotros nos pusimos a buscar cosas de nuestros abuelos cuando eran jóvenes y vimos este programa y que nos llamaban y por eso venimos ^^

Sonic-¿como lo vieron si esto no es una serie sino un fic?¬¬

Claudia-bah! Dejalo ^^

Sonic-¡y hasta aquí el programa de hoy!

Claudia- no sé si seguir la entrevista o no...¡si queréis que siga un poco más con la entrevista en el review que envíes lo decís y dejáis vuestras preguntas ^^!

Tenma-¿no tendrías que solucionar lo del director de cadena y los guardias de seguridad primero?

Claudia-tranquilo lo haré *¬*

Sonic-¿como?

Claudia-ni idea ^^U pero lo haré ÒWÓ

Sonic/Tenma- ¬¬Uu

Claudia-y antes de irme …...¿qué opináis sobre el nuevo presentador?

Director-yo creo que es tonto ¬¬

Sonic-¿que hace aquí?

Director-vengo a deciros que terminéis de una vez!

Tenma/Claudia/Sonic- vale...¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO PROGRAMA!


	6. Fin de la entrevista!

**LO SIIIIIIIIIIENTO MUCHÍSMO he tardado mucho en continuar...pero es que entre la depre del capi 18, en que cuando escribí un poco del fic se me apago el ordenador y se borro, la depresión pos-vacacional (se acabo el verano T^T) **

**Sonic-(con una calculadora)um...si sumas todo eso el resultado es... …... ¿3? ...creo que esta rota -.-U**

**Tenma-¿puedo decir yo el disclaimer?**

**Sonic-Claro ^^ "por fin me libro de hacerlo *.*"**

**Tenma-ni Inazuma Eleven ni Sonic le pertenecen a Claudia ^^**

**Claudia-el dia que me pertenezca Endo, Tenma y Sonic aparecerán con un cartel donde ponga:Endaki, Sonamy and Tenmaoi Forever**

**Sonic/Tenma-si!...digo eh! ¬/ / / ¬**

**O O O O O O o o o o o o o o o o o o o O O O O O O O **

Horas antes de empezar la entrevista...

Claudia-bueno ¡vamos a ver el capi 18 de IE GO! …. .. ...Aunque salga Natsumi ¬¬ -pone el episodio-¿Natsumi Endo?... -aura oscura- tengo ganas de pegar a algo...-ve que Tenma y Endo ponen cara rara al probar la comida de Natsumi-JAJAJAJAJAJJ ESO OS PASA POR TONTOS Y A TI ENDO POR NO HABERTE CASADO CON AKI XD... …...esto me ha puesto de buen humor...pero aun así -coge el portátil y lo tira por la ventana-¡odio este episodio! T.T

Al mismo tiempo en otro lugar...

Tenma-¿donde estará Claudia-sempai, Sonic?

Sonic-"¿¡y a mi por que no me dice sempai!¬¬"...No sé Tenma, pero la tenemos que encontrar rápido que hay que prepararse para la entrevista...

Endo-(va con ellos dos)¿creeréis que hoy me hará mucho daño O.Q?

Sonic-no creo, desde que vio la escena de la peli de Phineas y Ferb esta de muy buen humor ^^

Endo-¡bien!^^

Sonic-...pero no te preocupes que Tenma y yo te torturaremos de parte de ella ^^

Endo-mal... TT_TT

Ven un portátil volando...

Tenma-¿ese no es el portátil de Claudia-sempai O_O?

Sonic-si, si que lo es -.-U

Endo-eso significa algo malo verdad O-O...

Sonic/Tenma- Si! -.-|||

Claudia-(viene corriendo a velocidad supersonica y con un aura oscura)

Sonic-corre mas que yo O.o?

Claudia-TU!-señala a Endo- ¡ESTA MUERTO! ÒWÓ-saca la metralleta de bolitas de Ichi y empieza a disparar a Endo-

Sonic/Tenma- O.O...mejor nos quedamos quietos sin hacer movimientos bruscos ¬¬Uuu

Endo-¡PARA DE DISPARARME! NO VES QUE SI DISPARAS DE CERCA HACEN MAS DAÑO LAS BOLITAS

Claudia-claro que lo se, ¿por qué crees que te estoy disparando de cerca? :3

Endo-AAAAAAAAH ¡AYUDA!-mira a Tenma y Sonic que están jugando a las cartas-¿que hacéis?¡ayudadme!

Sonic/Tenma-(ven a Claudia que esta con los ojos rojos y un aura oscura) ¬¬|||uu

Sonic-no gracias... todavía somos muy jóvenes para morir -.-

Endo-¿y yo no soy joven para morir?

Tenma-tu eres un caso a parte ^^U

Al cabo de unas horas...

Endo-(casi muerto)

Sonic- sera mejor ayudarle ¡lo necesitamos vivo para el programa!

Tenma-(ve a Claudia) ¿y como piensas pararla ¬¬Uu?

Sonic-con esto-saca un tazo y un lanzador de inazuma- ¡Claudia ve a por él!-los lanza lejos-

Claudia-*.* guauf! digo guay ^^Uu-se va detrás de los tazos-

Tenma-¿De donde lo has sacado?

Sonic-viene de regalo en los phoskitos ^^

Tenma-vamos a llevarlo al plato antes de que vuelva Claudia-sempai

Sonic-ok

En el plato...

Sonic-y aquí estamos de vuelta con todos los de Inazuma ^^-señala a las gradas y los Inazuma saludan-

Tenma-y con Natsumi y Endo-los señala y ve que Endo esta medio muerto en la silla-o lo que queda de él ^^|||uu

Sonic-me pregunto porque Claudia estaba de mal humor...

Claudia-(viene en quad)enseguida os lo digo-atropella a Endo- uy! Que torpe se me ha olvidado darle al freno...muejejejejej *¬*

Endo-.

Todos-O.o

Claudia-bueno estoy cabreada por esto-pone el episodio 18 de IEGO en la pantalla gigante-

Sonic-yo lo veo normal...

Claudia-espera a que salga la casa de Endo...

Todos-(sale la casa de Endo y aparece Natsumi)-AAAAH-Natsumi se presenta como: Natsumi Endo- ¡NUESTROS OIDOS!-ven la cara de Tenma y Endo cuando comen-JAJAJAJAJAJJA

Natsumi-¿a que vienen esas caras chicos?-mirada asesina hacia Tenma y Endo-¿es que mi comida esta mala ¬¬#?

Endo/Tenma-(risa nerviosa)-jejejeejejejej ^^||||uuu no... …... . …... "si ¬¬"

Claudia-y por eso es por lo que estoy enfadada, me he cabreado tanto que he tirado el portátil por la ventana...

Tenma-entoces ¿como estas escribiendo esto?

Claudia-em... .. …... …... …... (tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac...y asi sucesivamente -.-U)... …... …... misterios de la vida ^^U

Tenma- -_-U

Claudia-jo todo va a peor en Inazuma desde que salio...-se pone las gafas de Kido que todavía las lleva en la cabeza-eso-ponen la imagen de Endo y Natsumi-

Todos-AAAAAAAAAAAH NUESTROS OJOS ¡QUEMAN!

Claudia-jaja a mi me afecta menos gracias a las gafas de Kido pero aun así... …... ¡QUEMA! O.Q ¡quitarla, quitarla!

Sonic-pero si has sido tu quien la ha puesto ¡y la que tiene el mando!

Claudia-anda es cierto ^^ -quita la imagen y se coloca las gafas de Kido otra vez como los protagonistas de Digimon- Feel like a Tai Kamiya ^^

Kido-ahora que veo mis gafas recuerdo-saca la lista de pretendientes de Haruna-que tengo que empezar a asesinar pretendientes MUAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJ

Inazumas-(tragan saliva en seco)

Fudo-eso de proteger a tu hermana te esta volviendo mas idiota que antes jjajajajjaajaj-le señala mientras se ríe-

Kido- ¬¬#... …... …...-mira la lista-anda! pero mira lo que tenemos aquí, eres uno de los pretendientes con los que MÁS emparejan a mi hermana jeje *.*

Fudo-jajaja...¿eh? ¬¬||uu

Kido-Claudia-se sube en el quad- ¿me lo prestas?

Claudia-claro ^^

Kido-gracias ^^... …... …... …...preparate Fudo ÒWÓ

Fudo-ouh

Sonic-yo que tu corría...

Fudo-¿¡como quieres que corra más que un quad!

Claudia-tiene razón, Kido-kun ¿por qué no le das un poco de ventaja?

Kido-um...bueno vale -.- . Cuento hasta 10...

Fudo-bien pero despacio...-sale corriendo-

Kido-1... …... …... …... …... 2... …... …... …... 3-ve que Fudo esta lo suficientemente lejos-45678910 ¡allá voy! -arranca el quad y se va-

Claudia-hasta pronto!^^

Tenma-¿empezamos ya la entrevista?

Claudia/Sonic- ¡SI! :D

Sonic-para Tenma...

Tenma-¿¡para mi! O.o

Sonic-si,... …...¿Sabias que Endo entrenaba con un caucho? ¿porque tu entrenas con baldosas?

Tenma-estamos en crisis, así que me apaño con las baldosas -.-

Claudia-buen ahorrador...

Tenma-y la siguiente es para Kido ^^ ¿donde esta?

Kido-(aparece con el quad y frena a la vez que hace un derrape mientras hondea su capa) -aquí estoy

Sonic-toma entrada O.O!

Claudia-Kya *¬*

Sonic-¿y Fudo?

Kido-(sonrisa macabra) en un lugar mejor

Todos-WHAT!-dan un paso hacia atrás con cara de miedo-

Kido-¿eh? No, no es lo que pensáis! Es que cuando estaba a punto de cogerlo se ha subido en un crucero y se ha largado -.-U

Claudia-¿como ha llegado a un puerto se ha subido en un barco en 30s que hemos tardado en preguntar a Tenma si iba corriendo O.o?

Kido-(se encoge de hombros)

Tenma-va...vale ^^U, vamos allá con la pregunta: para Kido ¿Por qué? ¿Por que más pingüinos? En serio, ¿no son mejores las panteras, los leones, los tigres, o algo de eso? ¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE PINGÜINOS?

Kido-me gustan los pingüinos -/- por eso los uso...

Claudia-pero esto ya es exagerado...estáis muy rallados ^^Uuu

Sonic-menuda tontería, pingüinos puf jajaja son pájaros que no saben volar jaja somos muchos mejores los erizos-pose guay-

Sakuma-¡no te atrevas a decir eso otra vez!-aparece vestido de pingüino y con un cartel donde pone "WE LOVE PENGUINS"-¡LOS PINGÜINOS SON LOS MEJORES DEL MUNDO!

Sonic-¡si son aves que no vuelan!

Sakuma-ya, pero saben nadar algo que tu no sabes ¬¬

Sonic- O.O|||

Claudia-Zas! En toda la boca

Sakuma-(fuck yeah)¿y ahora que?

Sonic-... .. .. .. …... …... …... …... .

Sakuma-jeje he fundado un club de fans de pingüinos, Kido tu te unes no ^^

Kido-¿tengo que llevar ese ridículo disfraz de pingüino?

Sakuma-bueno no tienes porque pero si quieres te hago uno ^^

Kido-vale me uno

Sakuma- :)

Kido-pero yo no me pongo disfraz -.-

Sakuma- :(

Tenma-siguiente pregunta, Kanon ¿que hacia el entrenador Hibiky en el futuro?

Claudia-eso es inmortal o que?

Kanon-ese no era el entrenador Hibiky -.-

Sonic-entonces ¿quien era?

Kanon- el malo de la peli

Sonic-un poco más claro...

Kanon- -.-Uuu... …... …... …...

Sonic-ni idea verdad...

Kanon-jeje ^^Uuu... …... ..

Tenma- para Kanon y Masato:¿como se llama el aparatito para viajar en el tiempo? Y Ali-chii ¿pregunta si le dais un autógrafo en una foto?^^

Kanon/Masato-pues claro ^^-firman una foto en la que aparecen los dos-

Claudia-te la enviamos cuando termine el programa Ali-chii ^^

Kanon-y el aparatito...

Masato-se llama...

Kanon/Masato-(Se miran)-sin nombre ? ^^|||uuu

Claudia-um...hay que buscarle un nombre nuevo ^^U

Kanon-que tal La Maquina del Tiempo

Claudia-no, Doraemon tiene los derechos de ese nombre -.-

Masato-ya que es un reloj, que tal Reloj Temporal

Sonic-me gusta

Kanon-bien pues se llama

Kanon/Masato-Reloj Temporal ^^!

Tenma-siguiente pregunta para Aki-nee...¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO LE HAYAS DICHO TUS SENTIMIENTOS AL BOBO?

Aki-¿crees que se hubiera dado cuenta aunque le hubiera gritado y lo hubiera besado?

Todos-pues...-miran a Endo que tiene la mirada perdida en una mosca que esta volando-no, no se hubiera enterado de nada -.-Uu

Claudia- ^^Uu, bien y ahora que Rika imagine que no se ha casado con Ichi ¿es cierto que tu segunda opción sería el engreído y galante inglesito a la vez que odioso Edgar?

Rika-si, supongo que si ^^

Ichi-(con aura oscura. Coge una escopeta)enseguida vuelvo...

Tenma-¿a donde vas con la escopeta de bolitas?

Ichi-si...bolitas...jeje ...voy a visitar a Edgar ^^

Claudia-Ichi...dame...

Ichi-okay...-le da la escopeta y Claudia le da otra-

Claudia-vega ya puedes irte...

Ichi- ^^-se va-

Sonic-¿te has dado cuenta de que le has cambiado una escopeta por otra?

Claudia-ya pero la que le he quitado era de verdad se la he cambiado por una de bolas ^^

Todos-iba a matar a Edgar O.o!

Rika-vaya O.o...mi cariñín me quiere mucho! ^ / / / ^

Todos- -_-Uu

Sonic-ya tendremos noticias de Ichi en la tele...

Endo-¿en la tele?-(parece que ha dejado de mirar la mosca XP)

Claudia-si algo así como que ha asesinado a Edgar o algo por el estilo -.-... …. …. nada serio ^^

Todos-¿tu crees?-_-U

Sonic-otra pregunta relacionada con Edgar...Kazemaru: ¿por qué en el futuro tu peinado me recuerda al de Edgar?

Kazemaru-porque se ha copiado de mi look-mueve el pelo estilo anuncio pantene-

Sonic-si es en el futuro te habrás copiado tu-le señala-

Kazemaru-se ha copiado él...

Tenma-pero...

Kazemaru-¡QUE SE HA COPIADO ÉL Y PUNTO!-aura oscura y ojos rojos-

Todos-va..vale O.O||

Tenma-si...siguiente pregunta...Para Goenji: ¿que fue lo primero que se te ocurrió hacer cuando te enteraste de la catástrofe que estamos viviendo ahora?

Goenji-pues coger un balón con una bomba en su interior lanzarlo contra Level-5, luego coger un bisturí de mi padre para cortarle una cosa muy preciada y delicada a Endo...

Todos-O.O||uu

Endo-(se agarra hay abajo)

Kido/Kazemaru-esta loco -.-

Sonic-¿y vosotros no ¬¬?

Goenji-¿eh? ¡eh! Yo me refería a cortarle la banda de la cabeza, mal pensados ¬¬

Sonic-ah eso ya es distinto ^^U

Endo-mi bandita...la hecho de menos

Claudia-siguiente pregunta para Tenma...

Tenma-¿otra vez?

Claudia-otra vez...!¿PORQUE DEMONIOS CUBRES TANTO A AKIII?

Aki-oh, oh

Tenma- yo...yo no cubro a nadie!

Sonic-no mientas

Tenma-que es verdad, en serio ¿para que la iba a cubrir?

Sonic-tu sabrás...

Tenma-de verdad que no cubro a nadie-nervioso-

Sonic-um...bueno vale...-Tenma suspira-pero que sepas que no te voy a quitar ojo

Tenma-va...vale

Claudia-otra pregunta para Tenma-kun:¿que te traes con Aoi?

Tenma-¡EH! O/ / /O digo... ….. ¿eh? No lo entiendo...

Sonic-que si tu y Aoi ya sabéis... sois más que amigos

Tenma-¡¿más que amigos! O/ /O pues...cla...cla...claro...somo los MEJORES amigos -/-

Sonic-me parece que no me entiendes que si sois amigos con derecho al roce...

Tenma-¿eh?

Sonic-¡QUE SI TE GUSTA AOI!

Tenma-... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... ¿eh?

Sonic-yaaaaaa! Lo mato!

Claudia-espera-lo frena- Tenma-kun que no soy tonta que se que tienes muchísimas más neuronas que el cerebro de balón-señala a Endo-

Endo-(mirando ahora una avispa o lo que él cree "una mariposa")-hola mariposita puedo tocarte-le pica-AAAH ¿desde cuando las mariposas muerden?

Todos-O.O|||uuuu

Sonic-en el caso de Endo cualquiera es más listo que él -.-U

Claudia-Ajá...bueno Tenma ¿te gusta Aoi?y no mientas que si hace falta te pongo un detector de mentiras...Aki!-Aki baja de las gradas-

Sonic-¿eh? No lo entiendo

Claudia-es que Aki sabe cuando alguien miente ^^

Sonic-¿de verdad?

Endo/Tenma-de verdad -.-U

Tenma-va...vale-suspira- lo diré...si-en voz baja-

Claudia-¿que no escucho?

Tenma-me gusta...-aun en voz baja-

Claudia-¿que?

Tenma-que me gusta...-ya en tono normal-

Todos-¿¡QUEEEEEEE! NO TE OIMOS

Tenma-¡QUE ME GUSTA AOI! ESTOY ENAMORADO DE ELLA, LA QUIERO MUCHO... …... …...YA LO HE DICHO ¿CONTENTOS?-se tapa la boca muy sonrojado-

Sonic/Claudia-si!^^

Tenma- ¬ / / / / ¬

Aki-esto se lo tengo que contar a Aoi ^^...claro en el futuro ^^Uuu

Tenma-¿eh? No Nee-chan no digas nada ^^U

Aki-es verdad...

Tenma-(suspira aliviado)

Aki-tienes que decírselo tu ^^

Tenma-eh! O/ / / /O

Claudia-si...y te ayudaremos jejejejje *.*

Tenma-¿que planeas Claudia-sempai ¬¬?

Claudia-nada, nada ^^

Sonic-y ahora...¡que pasen los invitados! ^^

Aparecen Cristy-chan, María, Andreína y Mike-Hola! :)

Endo-aaaaaaah

Sonic-que pasa ¿te ha vuelto a "morder la mariposa"?

Endo-no ellos son los que me torturaron la otra vez T.T

Cristy-chan-tranquilo Mamo-chan esta vez no venimos a hacerte nada ^^

Mike-se puede decir que venimos en esto...

Andreína-son de paz

Mike-si eso!

Endo-en serio que no me vais ha hacer nada ¬¬

María-bueno si insistes tanto-saca su varita-

Endo-no!, no vale ^^Uu confío en vosotros

Cristy-chan-Aki-chan!-la abraza-¡eres la mejor!^^

Endo-si Aki eres la mejor-se dirige a abrazar a Aki pero...-

Ichi-¿que te dije?-le dispara-

Endo-aaaaaaaaaah...¿pero tu no fuiste a por Edgar?

Ichi-(se pone las gafas de sol) he vuelto

Rika-KYAAAA *¬*

Ichi-siempre he querido decir eso ^^

Claudia-¿y que tal? ¿lo has matado?

Ichi-no...

Todos-^^

Ichi-la policía llego antes de que pudiera -.-

Todos-O.O

Policía-tu!

Ichi- maldición me ha encontrado la policía inglesa! Me voy-se va corriendo-

Policía-Hey, deténgase, stop, STOP-se va detrás-

Sonic-no me quiero imaginar lo que ha hecho para que la policía inglesa haya venido a España detrás de él -.-U

María-Masato!-lo abraza-pobrecito...

Masato-eh? ¿por qué?

Andreína-teniendo en cuenta de que Goenji y Nat...-ve a los guardias de seguridad-digo que Goenji se va a volver un viejo amargado con gatos tu no nacerás y acabaras desapareciendo...

Goenji-que me gustan los perros...

Masato-voy a desaparecer T^T

Kanon-y ahora que lo pienso O.o... …... ….yo también T_T

Tenma-¿por qué?

Kanon-porque...

Guardia-¿por qué?

Kanon-nada ^^Uu

María-Masato me das un autógrafo *.*?

Masato-claro ^^-le firma un foto-

Mike-bueno nosotros nos vamos ya

Claudia-ok estoy deseando ver la conti de vuestros fics ^^

Cristy-chan, María, Andreína, Mike- Hasta pronto ^^ pero antes-Pam! le dan una torta a Endo en la cabeza-jeje -se van-

Sonic-jajaja menuda torta le han dado XD...bueno y ahora...

Director de cadena-se acaba el programa...

Claudia-otra vez este apareciendo de la nada -.-

Tenma-pero es que...

Director-pero es que nada...que empiezan los demás programas

Claudia-"tengo que hacer algo"...Director podríamos hacerles algunas preguntas ^^

Director-no...

Claudia-venga, no sea así...por 1000€ ¿por que motivo, razón, circunstancia, en este caso soborno, level- 5 no quiere que rebele información?

Director-"1000€? um...bien"...si la gente supiera los acontecimientos, ya no verían la serie porque si ya lo saben para que iban a ver la serie -.- …...y ademas si los dejan con la intriga de cuales son las parejas, la gente vería todos los episodios en espera a que se revele en uno de ellos...

Claudia-por 1500€¿quiere que le demos dinero a cambio de respuestas?

Director-bueno...

Claudia-si no sabe recuerde que tenemos el comidín de la llamada -.-

Director-si vuestro soborno supera al que me da todas las semanas Level-5 si

Tenma-guau todas la semanas!

Sonic-¿cuanto le dan?

Director-70.000€

Todos-O.O

Sonic-creo que no vamos a podre superarlo ¬¬|||

Claudia-^^Uu...y última pregunta por 2.000€ ¿cuál es su verdadera identidad director ¬¬?

Director- yo soy...-todos expectantes- el director de cadena...

Todos-(caen estilo anime)

Sonic-nosotros nos referimos a cuál es su nombre ¬¬|||

Director-si me dais los 2.000€ ya os lo digo...

Tenma-Claudia-sempai dele el dinero...

Claudia-bueno es que tenemos un problema... no tengo el dinero -.-U

Sonic-entonces por qué te has tirado todo el rato diciendo por 1000€...etc?

Claudia-me hacía ilusión poder imitar al presentador de ¿Quién quiere ser millonario?

Todos- -.-||uu

Director-pues sino hay dinero, no hay respuesta...y ¡acabad el programa ya!-se va-

Sonic-Bueno y hasta aquí la entrevista...en el siguiente programa volveremos con las torturas...

Endo-¡NOOOOOOO! TTT^TTT

Todos-¡SIIIIII!^^

Endo- ¬¬#

Claudia-ah y también le gastaremos una broma al director de cadena ^^

Tenma-cuidado vaya que te escuche...

Sonic/Claudia/Tenma-Hasta el próximo programa^^

**ATENCIÓN FANS ENDOXAKIS (MARKXSILVIA)! **

**Se que estáis tristes después de saber que por culpa de una votación, la cual solo se realizo en Japón, Natsumi salio elegida como esposa de Endo.**

**Así que me gustaría que os unierais a la protesta para conseguir, por lo menos, que Level-5 nos escuche y que sepa que hay muchos fans EndoXAkis por el mundo (no solo en Japón ¬¬)**

**Si estas de acuerdo con esto manda tu protesta a esta página:**

**ht tp:/lev /cont act/**** (unid los espacios)**

**Esta página es americana así que se tendrían que mandar los mensajes en ingles pero os aconsejo, que lo mandéis en varios idiomas para que sepan que esto afecta al mundo entero ÒWÓ.**

**Si queréis mandar el mensaje de protesta, si podéis, seria preferible que lo mandáramos el mismo día a la misma hora, habrá más posibilidades de que nos hagan caso si enviamos muchos mensajes Endakis a la vez (y si no por lo menos colapsaremos la red XD).**

**Los días son estos:**

**30 de septiembre- hora 5PM y 8PM (ya que es viernes solo lo pongo por la tarde)**

**1 de octubre- hora 12 AM y 6PM**

**(no olvidéis apuntadlo ; 3)**

**Lo he puesto en dos días y en dos horas por si ha alguien le viene mal, pueda enviarlo a otra hora. Aunque si alguien no puede enviarlo ninguno de esos dos días puede enviarlo cuando quiera ^^.**

**Se que los he puesto en días tardíos pero es para que de tiempo a que esta noticia circule por la red y me gustaría que me ayudarais difundiendo este mensaje por internet: Youtube, Foros, si alguien escribe historias que lo pusiera o que lo comentara en un comentario a la historia...etc**

**Por favor, pasad este mensaje y pedid a la gente a la que se lo paséis que ellos también lo pasen a mas gente^^**

**Pd. Seria aconsejable que no hubiera insultos ni a Level-5 ni a Natsumi ni Endo en el mensaje de protesta, en serio es mas conveniente.**

**Sonic/Claudia/Endo-por favor difundid este mensaje necesitamos vuestra ayuda! Por cierto si la página donde se tiene que enviar el mensaje no aparece bien también la podéis ver en el foro de esta página llamado: ¡Tachigariyo!**

** /top ic/93 621/49223 366/1/ (unid espacios)**


	7. Continuan las Torturas!

**Inazuma Eleven y Sonic no me pertenecen para mi desgracia -**.-

Claudia-LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO,SORRY, SORRY, SORRYYYYYYYYYYY, LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO!-arrodillada en el suelo- SE ME ROMPIO EL ORDENADOR TRES VECES TT^TT ¡QUE QUEREIS QUE HAGA PARA QUE ME PERDONEIS?¡ HARÉ LO QUE SEA!

Sonic- podrías empezar por comenzar el programa -.-

Claudia- brillante idea mi querido amigo azulado ^^

Sonic-¿eh?

Claudia- ¡vamos a comenzar el programa!... pero claro primero tengo que ir al plato que no lo abro desde el último programa...¡vamos Sonamy!-se va-

Sonic- deja de llamarme así O/O-la sigue-

Lejos de ese lugar, bueno tampoco tanto...

Endo-AKI! TE HECHO DE MENOS! TT^TT-abrazando una foto de Aki mientras rueda por el suelo-

Tenma-creo que por mucho que grites...no te va a oír ^^U

En otro lugar más lejos que el otro lugar...(-.-U)

Director de cadena-um...ese programa me esta creando demasiados problemas, tengo que hacer algo con ellos o Level-5 dejará de pagarme-música de malo de fondo-piensa, piensa, ¿como me los quito de encima, vamos piensa, piensa...¡NO HAY QUIEN PIENSE NADA CON ESA MUSIQUITA DE MALO DE FONDO!

Ayudante-lo siento señor, me parecía buena música para planear su malvado plan...

Director-¿malvado? Como te atrevés a llamarme mala persona!

Ayudante- esto yo...

Director-pues te voy a dar una solución rápida y fácil para que te libres del "malvado" de tu jefe ¡despedido!...un momento eso es!

Ayudante-¿el que?

Director-ya se como librarme de ese estúpido programa-mira una foto de Claudia, Tenma, Sonic y Endo- muajajajajajjaajjaja

Ayudante-¿pero estoy despedido o no?

Director- -.-Uu...no

Ayudante- ^^

En la puerta del plato...

Claudia-cuanto tiempo! Vamos a entrar-saca las llaves-

Sonic-porque me da la sensación de que se nos olvido algo aquí dentro...

Claudia-(abriendo la puerta y entrando seguida por Sonic)serán cosas tuyas ^^ -enciende la luz y se encuentra a todo el público con cara de pocos amigos- oh O.O...vaya -.-U

Sonic-¡te los dejaste encerrados! O.O

Claudia-bueno...yo...^^U...ya me conoces yo y mis despistes jejejej^^U

Sonic/público-NO TIENE GRACIA!ÒWÓ

Claudia-...perdón T.T

Sonic-ya sabia yo que un día te los olvidabas aquí dentro...por cierto como habéis sobrevivido sin comida ni agua...

Público-se dejó un banquete aquí dentro y lo racionamos

Sonic-guay

Claudia-oh no! El banquete no!

Público-no habernos dejado encerrados

Claudia-no es que me importe que os lo comierais pero ese banquete era para el Director de cadena...

Todos-¿?

Sonic-pensaba que te caía mal...

Claudia-si...por eso mismo le quise gastar una broma y llene toda la comida de un ingrediente secreto ¬¬Uu

Sonic-¿y cuál es?

Claudia-Laxantes -.-Uu

Público-O.O...||.||.||| OH OH -salen corriendo-

Claudia-¿a donde irán con tanta prisa?

Sonic-¿tu que crees?

Claudia-O.o...-.-OK-al rato- me aburro, ya sé ! Mientras esperamos a que vuelva el público del baño que tal si le gastamos una broma a Endo?

Sonic-Si ^^, llama a Tenma y cuéntaselo, que él esta con Endo...

Claudia-Ok-saca el móvil-

En el lugar anterior que estaba más cerca que el otro lugar que estaba más lejos...

Tenma-(coge el móvil)diga...anda hola Cla...

Claudia- shiiiiiiiiiis no digas mi nombre en voz alta vaya que Endo te escuche!

Tenma-ah Ok-empieza a hablar en voz baja-em...¿de donde has sacado mi número de móvil?

Claudia-de tu club de fans

Tenma-de mi que O.o?

Claudia-luego te explico, ahora dile esto a Endo

Tenma-aja...bien...si...¿¡que!...ah que no es verdad...vale en seguida se lo digo...y luego?...si...ok...voy a ello-cuelga-Endo tengo que darte una mala noticia...

Endo-Aki se ha casado con otro? O.Q

Tenma-no, eso no -_-U...¡tu abuelo esta gravemente enfermo!

Endo-¡¿QUE? NO PUEDE SER! TENGO QUE VERLE! ABUELITOOOOOOOOO! TT-TT-sale corriendo-

Tenma-(corre detrás) ¿¡pero donde vas! ¿¡acaso sabes donde esta!

Después de un rato Tenma consigue alcanzar a Endo y se lo lleva donde se supone que esta su abuelo "enfermo"...

Tema-ya hemos llegado- estan delante de una puerta-¿preparado?

Endo-claro que si...

Tenma-estas seguro de esto Endo, ver a tu abuelo así puede causarte un trauma muy grave …..

Endo-no te preocupes...-gira el picaporte poco a poco mientras sus manos tiemblan un poco- allá voy-abre la puerta-

Daisuke-(vestido como de carnaval cantando Lady Marmelade)

Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister

hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister

He met Marmelade dowm in old Moulin Rouge

Struttin her stuff on the street

she said, hello, hey Joe

you wanna give it a go? Oh

Gitchi gitchi (como dicen en una canción

de Phineas y Ferb O.o mensaje subliminal

O.: ¬¬U) ya ya da da

Gitchi Gitchi ya ya hee

Mocca Chocolata ya ya

Creole Lady Marmelade

Endo-(cierra la puerta de golpe para no ver más)Tenma...tenias razón...¡me ha creado un GRAN trauma! TTT_TTT

Tenma-a mi también T.T

Endo-(aspira y abre la puerta) abuelo! ¿que diablos haces?

Daisuke-AAAAAAAAAAH QUE SUSTO-se mira y se tapa-no me mires!

Endo-demasiado tarde abuelo ¬¬ ¿que hacías?

Daisuke-estaba practicando porque quiero participar en el próximo "Tu cara me suena" , y como la que ha ganado interpreto esta canción me pareció buena idea bailarla...ya sabes...para practicar …...^^U

Endo- ¬¬

Daisuke- ^^|||uuuu

Tenma- -.-U

Daisuke-por cierto, Claudia me ha dicho que te diga que no soy tu abuelo...

Endo-O.o?

Tenma-(se da una torta en la cara a si mismo) lo de las bromas no es lo suyo

Endo-O.O broma?...menos mal, me lo había creído ^^

Tenma-O.O...-.- se nota que son familia. Endo tenemos que irnos...

Endo-¿a donde?

Tenma-a un lugar -.-...hasta otra Daisuke-san ^^-se va-

Endo-hasta pronto abuelo ^^-se va pero vuelve-ah y haz el favor de quitarte esa ropa antes de que alguien te vea ^^UU-se va-

Daisuke-eh?...¿que tiene de malo mi ropa?

En el plato...

Claudia-por fin ha vuelto el público!^^

Público-(con mala cara)te odiamos ¬¬

Claudia- ^^Uuu jeje

Se escuchan de lejos unas voces...

Endo-Tenma ¿a donde me llevas?

Tenma-ya lo veras...

Endo-¿como? Me has tapado los ojos...

Tenma-es para que no salgas corriendo antes de tiempo...

Endo-eh?

Claudia-(en voz baja)bien ya ha llegado nuestro balón parlante ^^

Tenma-ya hemos llegado a la de 3 te quito la venda...1...2...3.

Endo-*.*...eh? O.O...NO!T-T tengo que salir de aquí !-corre hacía la puerta pero Sonic llega antes y la cierra-

Sonic-no tienes escapatoria amigo ;D

Claudia-hola Endo-Kun ¿nos has echado de menos después de tanto? ^^

Endo-NO! T.T

Claudia- ¬¬ pues por listo como regalo de bienvenida te voy a hacer un examen!

Endo-NOOOOO! ME NIEGO ÒWÓ!

Claudia-eso o casarte con Natsumi por adelantado ¬¬

Endo-¿donde esta el examen?

Claudia-jeje sabía que funcionaria :D

Sonic-ven, siéntate ahí-señala un pupitre-

Endo-um...-se pone a inspeccionar el pupitre-no hay chincheta, ni chicle , ni pegamento en la silla. Las patas parecen fuertes...

Tenma-¿que haces?

Endo- no me fio de vosotros ¬¬

Claudia-siéntate de una vez que no hay nada!

Endo-Vale ^^-se sienta va a poner los pies en el reposa pies-...un momento O.O...¡MALDICIÓN!

Sonic-que pasa!

Endo-no hay reposa pies! T.T

Claudia-muajajjajaj la pesadilla de todo estudiante!

Endo- que tortura...

Sonic- tu crees ¬¬U?

Claudia- esto es un test de coeficiente intelectual...-señala una hoja-

Sonic-¿intelectual? Es que Endo tiene de eso O.o

Endo- ¬¬

Claudia-como iba diciendo tu inteligencia se comparara con la de un mono, Mike y María, El perro de Tenma, Tenma, Midorikawa y un helado!-le da el test- suerte -.-

Tenma-tienes...em...tiempo desde ya?^^U

Sonic-que concreto -_-

Después de horas, horas y horas!...

Sonic-te falta mucho!

Endo-es muy difícil!

Claudia-son 5 preguntas tipo test!

Endo- terminé! *.*

Claudia-Ok...voy a ver los resultados...um...

Endo-¿¡qué me ha salido!

Claudia-...

Endo-no me digas que soy igual de inteligente que el perro de Tenma

Tenma-eh! No compares a mi perro contigo, el es muy listo!

Endo-estas insinuando que soy tonto ¬¬?

Tenma- SI!imbécil!ÒWÓ

Endo- O.O...no me esperaba esa respuesta ¬¬U

Sonic-desde que esta aquí, Tenma se ha vuelto muy rebelde -.-U...

Endo-y bien, que dice el test?

Sonic-me apuesto todo lo que quieras a que eres más tonto que un helado -.-

Endo- ¬¬ ok te doy mi colección de balones si aciertas y si saco más inteligencia tu me tienes que dar tus preciadas zapatillas

Sonic-acepto

Claudia-pues ya le puedes ir dando los balones...

Endo-soy más tonto que un helado?

Claudia-si -.- pero muuuuuuuuuucho más

Endo-jooooooo y tu!-señala a Sonic-¿eres adivino o que?

Sonic-no hacía falta ser adivino...-.-se veía venir el resultado de lejos

Endo-en...en serio

Todos-enserio...

Endo-po' vaya

Sonic-bueno pues si me disculpáis- coge un saco y empieza a guardar balones-

Endo-Balinito...pelochita...balonesto T.T...(etc...)

Claudia-¿le pone nombre a los balones?

Kido-(llega en quad que todavía lo tiene) bien ya he eliminado a la mitad de la lista de pretendientes...

Claudia-pobrecitos...

Kido-esto seria más fácil si supiera a quien ama mi hermana

Tenma-para alejar a los demás de tu hermana para que ella pueda estar con su amado

Sonic-Tenma se esta volviendo...no sé...no es el mismo -.-Uu

Endo- sois una mala influencia para él

Sonic-anda que tú -.-U

Kido-¿para dejar juntos a mi hermana y a su amado? De eso nada! Por encima de mi cadáver! Sería mejor saber de quien esta enamorada para cogerlo y torturarlo muajajajajajja que sufra!

Sonic-hermano super-protector ON

_Espacio..._

_Claudia-hola, hola ^^ necesito que votéis al chico que queréis que este con Haruna _

_Sonic-di mejor al próximo difunto porque como lo pille Kido ¬¬U_

_Fin del espacio..._

Kido-voy a seguir con la caza de pretendientes...hasta luego ^^-se va-

Después de un rato...

Claudia-meeeeeeeee aaaaaaabuuuuuurrooooooo...¿que hacemos?

Sonic-¿una broma al director?

Claudia-no eso ya lo he hecho -.-

Sonic-jo sin mi T^T yo quería!

Claudia-jeje ^^U

En el despacho del Director...

Ayudante-señor a llegado un paquete para usted...en la nota que traía decía que era algo muy dulce para usted...

Director-¿dulce? Seguro que alguna chica a caído bajo mis encantos -pose "atractiva" según él-dame-coge la caja y la abre- haber...-PAAAAAAAAM! Tartazo :3-...¡que diablos es esto!-cara llena de tarta-

Ayudante-creo que una tarta señor...

Director-eso ya lo veo estúpido!...¿que tiene esto de dulce?

Ayudantes-bueno...las tartas llevan azúcar...asi que son dulces...

Director- -_-U...¬¬ todavía no sé porque no te he despedido...

Volviendo con los protas del programa...

Claudia-jooo que rollo …...no pasa nada interesante...

Kanon-(en un puerta temporal)hola^^!

Claudia-retiro lo dicho...Kanon que alegría verte!:D

Tenma-¿que haces aquí?

Kanon-en tu época te echaban de menos...bueno más bien habían puesto una denuncia y estaban buscando por cielo y tierra ya que desapareciste sin decir nada ^^U, asi que me los he traído...

Claudia-podiamos haber ido nosotros en vez de venir ellos..."así podría matar a Endo y Natsumi"

Kanon-se lo que piensas y aunque haya riesgo de que yo desaparezca si no haces eso...prefiero que no haya asesinatos ^^U

Claudia- -.-U

Kaiji-(sale del portal)podemos cruzar ya o no?

Kanon-en teoría solo pueden cruzar tres...así que...ya que estas tu quedate...voy yo a elegir a otros dos...-se va a ir pero Claudia lo agarra-

Claudia-(susurrando) ey puedes traer a Aoi

Kanon- ¿eh? claro ^^-se va-

Claudia-bueno y mientras esperamos-mira a Kaiji y a Endo-a divertirme un rato...oye Kaiji …...¿tu sabes con quien esta casado el entrenador Endo en el futuro?

Kaiji-no...¿con quien?

Claudia-con Cristy-chan...

Sonic/Tenma- O.o

Endo-pero yo no...

Kaiji-(se abalanza sobre Endo y empieza a estrangularlo) como se atreve a casarse con MI Cristy-chan!

Claudia-que divertido ^^

Sonic-dile que pare...lo va a matar!

Claudia-bueno...vaaaaaaale...Kaiji era broma, no se ha casado con Cristy

Kaiji-(para de estrangularlo) genial ^^

Claudia-se ha casado con Natsumi...

Kaiji-¿Natsumi?-mira con mala cara a Endo y vuelve a estrangularlo- como es que no te has casado con Aki? ¡mi Cristy-chan es fan Endaki!

Tenma/Sonic-para ya! -agarrando a Kaiji para que suelte a Endo-

Claudia-jajajajajajja-en el suelo-

Tenma/Sonic-y tu podrías ayudar un poco!

Un rato después...

Endo-(tomando aire) casi me ahoga...

Kanon-(aparece en el portal) hola he traído a Aoi ^^

Aoi-hola a todo el mundo! :D

Tenma-A..Aoi! O/ / /O...¿qué haces tu aquí?

Aoi-Kanon me pidió que viniera

Claudia y Kanon chocan los cinco...

Kanon-no sabía a quien más traer...

Claudia-pues que lo voten nuestros lectores! ¿quien queréis que venga de Inazuma Eleven GO? Y tu Tenma le vas a decir a Aoi...

Director-(lleno todavía de tarta) ejem...hola...

Tenma-vaya! ¿que le ha pasado?...esta lleno de tarta...

Claudia-es que a veces lo dulce no es muy agradable que digamos-risa estilo Kogure-

Director-he venido a decirte una cosa a TI! -señala a Claudia y ella se señala a si misma- estas DESPEDIDA!

Todos- O.O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?

CONTINUARA...

Sonic-(retira el cartelito de continuara)de eso nada ya me estáis explicando que pasa aquí!

Director-simplemente la he despedido, no hay mucho que entender...

Kanon-ya...¡¿pero por qué lo ha hecho!

Director-a demorado mucho en continuar el programa...

Sonic-entonces nosotros también estaremos despedidos...

Director-no, solo ella...

Tenma-¿y eso por qué?

Director- porque lo digo yo y punto!

Sonic-pues si ella se va nosotros también...

Claudia-vosotros os quedáis

Tenma-pero Claudia-sempai...

Claudia-teneis que seguir con el programa...se lo que intenta este tipo y no pienso dejar que lo consiga ÒWÓ

Director-Hpm-mira hacía otro lado-

Todos-pero...

Claudia-seguid...por favor...

Sonic-...de acuerdo

Claudia- :)

Tenma-pe..pero...

Sonic-tenemos que hacerle caso...

Director-tienes 5 minutos para largarte de aquí y que yo no te vuelva a ver nunca-se vuelve y se va mientras pone una sonrisa de victoria-

Claudia- adiós chicos...

Sonic-...

Tenma/Kanon/Aoi/Kaiji-...O.Q

Endo-

Claudia-porque lloras?

Endo-te voy a echar de menos...O.Q

Claudia- te das cuenta de que te he secuestrado y torturado -.-U

Endo- ya pero...eres mi prima O.Q...te he cogido cariño...

Claudia- ^^Uu

Endo-¿y tu no lloras con lo sensible que eres?

Claudia-no lloro porque esto no es un adiós...es más bien un hasta luego -guiña el ojo y empieza a marcharse-

Todos-O.Q-menos Sonic que es un chico duro -.- -

Sonic-(sonrie) pues Hasta Luego!

Todos-y tu por qué estas tan contento...?

Sonic-algún día lo sabréis...

Todos-¿?

Sonic-y nosotros también nos despedimos con un hasta luego ya que el programa continua ^^, no olvidéis votar por el pretendiente de Haruna y por el personaje de IE GO que queréis que aparezca! Hasta Luego!^^

Tenma-ya sabemos porque estas tan contento

Sonic-si! Creía que ibais a tardar más...

Kaiji- lo que a ti te pasa es que no tienes corazón!

Sonic- -.-Uu no, no lo han pillado todavía...

En otro lugar...

Claudia-hello cuanto tiempo sin verte! ^^

Un chico con un monopatín- pues si...

ahora sí CONTINUARA...

- - – - - - - - - – - - - - -

**Claudia-¿que tal? ¿os ha gustado? Espero que si ^^ vuelvo a pedir perdón por tardan tanto ^^U ya sabéis...mi ordenador me tiene manía -.-U**

**Tenma-¿quien es el chico del monopatín?**

**Claudia-se-cre-to ^^**

**Sonic-por cierto tu no te habías ido...**

**Claudia-oh! Es cierto, bueno queridos lectores yo os digo hasta luego pero los demás personajes estarán esperando ansiosos vuestras torturas para Endo ^^**

**Endo-yo no T.T!**

**Claudia-ahora si , hasta otra ;)-coge una maleta y se va-**


	8. Especial 20th anniversary!

_**Tenma-los personajes de Sonic e Inauzma no le pertenecen a Claudia **_

_**Sonic – y ahora que empiece el especial^^**_

_**ESPECIAL 20TH ANNIVERSARY**_

_En el capitulo anterior de Endo Torture..._

_**Claudia**-SORRYYY! HE TARDADO MUCHO EN CONTINUAR _

_**Director**-tengo que librarme de es estúpido programa..._

_**Endo**-AKI TE HECHO DE MENOS!_

_**Tenma**-venga que ya hemos llegado..._

_**Endo**- O.O no ha vuelto el programa T.T_

_**Sonic**-¿intelectual?...¿es que Endo tiene de eso?_

_**Director**-estas despedida!_

_**Todos**-¿¡queeeeeeeé!_

_**Claudia**-hasta luego chicos ;D!_

**Sonic**-...ya ha pasado una semana desde entonces...-**tumbado bajo un árbol**-

**Tenma**-Sonic!-**llega corriendo**-

**Sonic**-¿eh?..¿que ocurre Tenma?

**Tenma**-he visto a tres chicos igualitos a ti pero de distintos colores...

**Sonic**-¿!...¿que colores?

**Tenma**-uno negro, otro rojo y otro plateado...

**Sonic-**ja!...creo que ya sé quienes son...y no se parecen a mi ¬¬

**Tenma**-¿tu crees -.-?

**En otro lugar...**

**Endo-ya le ha crecido el pelo y va andando tranquilamente-** um...se me hace raro que Claudia no me este torturando...no sé si eso me alegra o me deprime...¿eh?-**ve tres figuras**-no puede ser...¡TRES SONICS!-**las tres figuras lo miran**- PERO DE DISTINTO COLOR!

**Shadow**-¿a quién llamas tu "Sonic"?**-cara de pocos amigos-**

**Endo-los señala-**

**Los tres- ¬¬Uu**

**Silver**-lo siento chico pero nosotros no somos "Sonic" somos amigos de Sonic ^^

**Shadow-**¿amigos?...habla por ti...

**Knuckles**-¿donde diablos nos ves tu parecido a ese?

**Endo**-todos sois erizos parlantes sin pantalones -.-

**Silver/Shadow**- ¬¬#

**Knuckles**- yo soy un equidna ¬¬

**Endo**-eso es lo mismo pero con otro nombre -.-

**Knuckles**- ¬¬#

**Shadow-**¿y de que conoces tu a Faker?

**Endo**-yo conozco a Sonic no ha Faker...

**Silver**- es la forma que tiene Shadow de llamar a Sonic...

**Shadow**-es que ese erizo es una copia de mí ¬¬

**Silver**- jeje ^^Uu...oye chico tu no seras el futbolista ese loco al que están torturando Sonic y Claudia por no haberse casado con una tal Aki...

**Endo**-ese soy yo T_T

**Knuckles**-Sonic se esta volviendo loco -.-Uu

**Sonic**-¿a quien llamas tu loco?

**Knuckles/Silver**-Sonic!...y...esto...-.-U

**Tenma**-yo soy Tenma ^^

**Silver**-encantado de conocerte yo soy Silver, el es Knuckles y ese que se parece a Sonic es Shadow

**Shadow/Sonic**-no nos parecemos! ¬¬#

**Sonic**-¿que os trae por aquí chicos?

**Knuckles**-pues venimos por tu...-**Silver le tapa la boca corriendo-**

**Silver- susurrando-**se supone que puede saber nada...¬¬

**Knuckles- -.-Uu-asiente y Silver lo suelta-**

**Sonic**-¿y bien?

**Silver**-pasabamos...por aquí...

**Sonic**- ya veo...-**dice no muy seguro-**

**Silver-mira hacia los lados-**¿no esta Claudia?

**Sonic-**el director de cadena la despidió...

**Knuckles**-como se atreve ese idiota a hacer eso...-**señala a Sonic**- y tu no hiciste nada?

**Tenma-**no, no hizo nada ¬¬

**Endo-** no tiene corazón ¬¬

**Sonic**-vosotros tampoco hicisteis mucho que digamos ¬¬

**Los tres**- ¬¬Uu

**¿?-**hola ^^-**aparece de pronto-**

**Sonic-**¿quien eres?

**¿?-**soy Frost y este es mi perro Akamaru

**Endo-** oh hola perrito**-va a acariciarlo y le muerde-** aaaaaaaaah! Por qué has hecho eso? O.Q

**Frost**-¿por qué no te has casado con Aki ¬¬?

**Akamaru**- guauf! (eso!) ¬¬

**Endo**- ya entiendo -.-U

**Frost**- he venido a proponerte un reto ^^

**Endo-** no quiero -.-

**Frost**-todavía no sabes lo que es ¬¬U

**Endo**-ya, pero siempre que he oído la palabra reto luego ha venido dolor...-.-

**Frost**-venga animate, que si ganas te doy esto ^^-**saca una banda exactamente igual a la que tenia Endo-**

**Endo-**un...una banda nueva *.*!

**Frost**-aceptas el reto o no?

**Endo**-por supuesto que si ÒWÓ

**Frost**-no hay marcha atrás vale?

**Endo-**claro!

**Frost/Akamaru-se miran y sonríen-**

**Frost**-bien, pues tienes que luchar contra mi personaje favorito de Sonic

**Sonic-preparandose creyendo que es él- **

**Frost-** Shadow the Hedgehog!:D

**Akamaru**- guauf guauf ^^

**Sonic**-qué! como que Shadow!

**Shadow**-Faker, a la gente le gusta lo original

**Sonic**-¬¬...yo también quiero pegar a Endo!

**Silver/Knuckles**- y nosotros!

**Tenma**-y vosotros por qué?

**Silver**-pues no sé...sera entretenido...

**Knuckles**- yo tengo ganas de pegar algo -.-

**Frost**-bien, pues luchad pues ^^

**Akamaru-**guaf ÒWÓ

**En lo alto de un puente colgante sobre un barril de ácido...**

**Endo**-el barril de ácido es necesario?

**Frost/Akamaru-asienten- ^^**

**Shadow-**vamos a terminar rápido con esto Lanza Caos/Chaos Spear!

**Endo**-tengo que luchar por mi ¿que? AAAAAAAAH-**le alcanza el Lanza Caos y sale volando pero antes de que caiga al suelo Knuckles le da un puñetazo y lo lanza hacía arriba otra vez-**

**Knuckles-** toma ya ÒWÓ!

**Endo-volando- **su guante tenía pinchos...duele - **antes de que vuelva a caer Sonic le ataca con un Spin Dash y Endo vuelve a volar-**

**Sonic**-Endo va!

**Silver-utiliza sus poderes psíquicos y vuelve a lanzar a Endo y este cae al suelo abatido- **creo que esto se acabo...

**Endo-levantandose**-todavía no...estoy acabado!

**Silver/Knuckles**- O.O!

**Shadow**-um?...esto se pone interesante...

**Sonic-**ese es mi Endo ^^!

**Vuelven a repetir la misma operación de antes y Endo sigue levantándose...**

**Sonic-**¿cuanto rato llevamos con esto?

**Frost**-llevais...unas dos hora más o menos...

**Tenma**- y Endo no se cansa -.-U

**Knuckles**-esto se esta volviendo muy pesado...

**Endo-**no me rendiré! tendré esa banda-**con fuego en los ojos-**

**Sonic**-a este le queda energía para rato... ¬¬U

**Silver**- y si...-**con sus poderes psíquicos levanta a Endo del suelo y lo pone boca abajo en el aire**- a ver cuanto aguanta...

**Knuckles**-¿crees tu que asi vas a conseguir algo?

**Endo**-aaaaaaaaaah se me esta subiendo la sangre a la cabeza-**después de un rato Silver lo deja en el suelo y Endo ya no se levanta mas...-**

**Silver-**parece que ganamos ^^

**Frost**-Endo, te quedaste sin premio -.-...vamos Akamaru

**Akamaru**-guauf-**se van-**

**Endo**-qué! NOOOOOOOOO!

**Sonic-**será mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos antes de que nos caigamos al ácido...

**En otro lugar muy lejos de allí...**

**Amy**-¿dónde estará Claudia?...Sonic me dijo que la despidieron...¿pero entonces para que me ha llamado aquí?

**Claudia/Chico del monopatín-llegan volando y caen contra el suelo-**

**Claudia**-como duele...la próxima vez recuerda que utilice más protección aparte del casco -.-U

**Chico del monopatín**-si tu me lo recuerdas a mi trato hecho -.-

**Amy**-Claudia!

**Claudia**- ¿¡Amy! Un momento si tu estas aqui-**mira alrededor**-aaaaah hay estas-**señala una** **minicámara voladora (no se si las recuerdan)**- se supone que me han despedido no puede grabarme la cámara aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-**sale corriendo por todos lado mientras la cámara la persigue**-alejate de mi!

**Amy**- -.-U...-**mira al chico**-¿y tu quien eres?

**Chico**- mi nombre es: Kick Buttowski! -**hace su pose-**

**Claudia-corriendo todavía**-di que no, que en realidad se llama Clarence Francis Buttowski!

**Kick**- ¬¬#

**Amy**-ok con que eres Clarence...

**Kick**-por favor llamame Kick...

**Amy**-vale como tu quieras...

_**Congelación de pantalla**_

_**Claudia**-voy a decir esto ahora ya que si lo hubiera dicho antes le hubiera quitado la gracia al asunto:Kick Buttowski no me pertenece, cuando Kick y Kendall estén felizmente casados será mia la serie *.*_

_**Kick-se descongela-** a mi no me gusta Kendall ¬/ / /¬_

_**Claudia**-¿como te has descongelado? Ademas yo no he dicho nada de que te guste, sólo he dicho casados..._

_**Kick**-pero...yo...y ...tu...has dicho! argh ¬/ / /¬_

_**Claudia**-a Kick le gusta Kendall ^^_

_**Kick**-dejame en paz ¬/¬#_

_**Amy-también se descongela-**podemos continuar?_

_**Claudia**-quereis dejar de hacer eso, aquí la única que se descongela soy yo ÒWÓ_

_**Amy**- ¬¬U como tu digas_

_**Descongelación de la pantalla...**_

**Amy**-Claudia...puedo decirte algo...

**Claudia-huyendo todavía de la cámara**- ahora mismo estoy ocupada...

**Amy-saca su martillo Piko Piko y rompe la cámara**-¿y ahora?

**Kick**-¿de donde ha sacado el martillo O.o?

**Claudia**-soy todo oídos...

**Amy**-me prometiste que me organizarías una cita con Sonic y todavía estoy esperando ¬¬

**Claudia**-lo siento es que he estado muy liada, pero te prometo que lo haré ;D

**Amy-**Ok ^^...¿y para que mas has llamado? ¿quieres que me ocupe del director de cadena?-**muestra su martillo-**

**Claudia**-esa idea me tienta pero yo lo que quiero es darle un "regalo" un poco bromista a Sonic ;D-**empieza susurrarle algo en el oído a Amy**-

**Volviendo al programa...**

**Silver**-Sonic...nosotros..nos vamos esto...a...a...adios-**se van-**

**Sonic**-estan muy raros...

**Tenma**-vamos a seguir con el programa...

**Kanon**- las cuatro personas que habéis elegido para que traiga del futuro son: Masato, Aki del futuro, Endo del futuro e Ishido...sólo puedo traer a uno así que votad ^^!

**Haruna**-hola chicos!

**Tenma**- hola Haruna-sempai ^^

**Haruna**-habeís visto a mi hermano por aquí...es que estoy preocupada por los chicos, ya ha acabado con medio equipo...

**Sonic**-ayer lo vi, dijo que iba al puerto ya que Fudo volvía del crucero y quería tenderle una trampa...

**Haruna**-oh no! Sonic me puedes llevar al puerto...?

**Sonic**-estas hablando con él más rápido del mundo. Vamos!-** la coge en brazos-**

**Endo**-yo también quiero ir!-**-se sube a la espalda de Sonic-**

**Kaiji/Aoi/Tenma/Kanon**-nosotros también queremos-**se suben-**

**Sonic**-hey! Tengo pinta de autobús..¬¬

**Haruna**-Sonic vamos por favor!

**Sonic**-ya voy, ya voy!-**sale corriendo-**

**En el puerto...**

**Kido-subido en el quad- **hay viene el crucero...

**Llega el barco..**...

**Fudo-con una camiseta hawaiana y bebiéndose un batido de coco-** parece que se han acabado las vacaciones-**bajando del barco**-pero...¿por qué me fui?

**Kido**-hola Fudo cuanto tiempo ¿te lo has pasado bien?

**Fudo**-oh vaya ...ya me acuerdo -.-U-**sale corriendo pero Kido le corta el paso con el quad-**

**Kido**-¿a donde vas? Sólo quiero hablar ^^

**Fudo**-¿enserio?

**Kido-se rie**- no me lo creo ni yo je-**va a pegarle pero llega Sonic con todos-**

**Haruna**-hermano quieto!

**Kido-**la mira- oye tu! bicho azul, baja a mi hermana de tus brazos AHORA ÒWÓ!

**Sonic**- a quien llamas tu bicho o.Ó#

**Endo**-no te preocupes Kido, Sonic tiene novia...

**Sonic-**¿eh?

**Endo**- Amy! ^^

**Sonic**- O/ / / /O ella no es mi novia!

**Haruna-se baja-** hermano por favor no le hagas nada...

**Kido**-¿por qué? Es que acaso el te importa?

**Haruna-**si! Y mucho ÒWÓ

**Kido**-¿no estarás insinuando que...?

**Haruna**-si! ME GUSTA FUDO!

**Kido**- O.O

**Fudo**- O/ /o?

**Kaiji/Endo/Tenma/Aoi/Kanon-**O.O

**Sonic-**O.O...¬¬...-**lanza a los chicos por los aires**-bajaos de una vez de mí, que pesáis!

**Fudo**-Haruna yo... ./.

**Kido**- TE MATO!-**arranca el quad y lo persigue-**

**Fudo**-AAAAAAAAH-**sale corriendo-**

**Haruna-**hermano no!-**los persigue-**

**Kaiji**-¿les ayudamos?

**Sonic**-son sus lios familiares mejor no meternos...

**Todos**-OK**-se suben en la espalda de Sonic**-volvamos al plato-

**Sonic-** ¬¬#...¬¬Uu...vale-**se van-**

**En el plato...**

**Aoi**-que bonitas son las confesiones ^^

**Sonic**-ya, algunos deberían tener el valor de hacer lo mismo ¬¬ - **mira a Tenma-**

**Tenma**-lo mismo digo ¬¬ **-mira a Sonic-**

**Endo**-Tenma-** pone su mano sobre el hombro del nombrado**- hazlo, no cometas el mismo error que yo...es ahora o nunca, sino dentro de 10 años te casaran con una gruñona que no sabe cocinar...¬¬

**Tenma**-Endo...tienes razón ÒWÓ …...Aoi...

**Aoi-**si Tenma

**Sonic**-uh O.O...-**saca una cámara**-esto hay que grabarlo- -.-

**Tenma**-tengo que decirte algo muy importante...yo..yo...

**Endo**-venga tu puedes...

**Tenma**-yo...yo...tengo que irme!-**se va-**

**Todos menos Aoi caen al suelo estilo anime**

**Aoi**-¿a que habrá venido eso?

**Endo**-es un cabeza hueca

**Kanon**-hablo el indicado...

**Sonic-** bueno ya sabes lo que dice: el amor es como un reloj de arena; mientras se llena el corazón el cerebro se vacía-**mira a Aoi-** lo entiendes?

**Aoi**-...

**Sonic**-anda ve a por él ;)

**Aoi asiente y sale corriendo en la misma dirección que Tenma.**

**Kaiji**-que bonito

**Sonic**-puedo ser muy profundo cuando quiero...

**Endo/Kanon-se miran-**pues nosotros no hemos entendido nada -_-U

**En un parque...**

**Tenma**-**sentado en un columpio-**soy un idiota!-**se da una palmada en la cara**-idiota, idiota...IDIOTA!-**empieza a agarrarse su cabeza con mucha fuerza pero para al notar unas ****manos sobre las suyas**-eh? -**mira hacía arriba**- Aoi...-**ella le sonríe dulcemente y él mira al** **suelo**-lo siento...

**Aoi**-¿el que?

**Tenma**-el ser un idiota-**se levanta del columpio para irse pero Aoi lo para agarradolo de la mano-**

**Aoi**-no te digas eso...porque no lo eres...

**Tenma**-Aoi...eh?-**ve a Sonic y a los demás-**

**Sonic escribe algo en un cartel y lo enseña: Tu corazón es fuerte, ten el valor de hacerle caso.**

**Tenma-asiente**-Aoi...yo..yo TE QUIERO!

**Silencio sepulcral...**

**Tenma**-"seguro que ella no..."

**Aoi**-yo también te quiero Tenma ^/ / /^-**lo abraza-**

**Kanon/Kaiji/Sonic/ Endo-salen de su escondite y aplauden**- por fin!

**Endo**-asi se hace Tenma, asi no sufrirás lo que yo

**Kaiji**-bien hecho Romeo

**Tenma**-jeje ^/ /^ …...-**se acerca a Sonic**-gracias Sonic-sempai...

**Sonic**-de nada Tenma..."toma ya! por fin me dice sempai"

**Tenma**-ah y por cierto, tu también deberías aplicarte esa frase ;)

**Sonic**- ¬/ / /¬

**Tenma**- ^^

**Escondidos...**

**Claudia**-SIIIIIII! POR FIN! O.Q QUE EMOCIÓN T^T

**Kick**-shhhhhhhh nos van a escuchar...

**Claudia**-uy perdón...me he dejado llevar...^^Uu

**Amy**-estas segura de esto...me parece algo cruel...

**Claudia**-asi cuando venga lo bueno se pondrá más contento...

**Amy**-¿y quien se lo va a decir?

**Claudia**-pues...yo...espera yo no puedo...y a Kick no lo conoce y si se lo dices tu la cosa no cuadra ¬¬Uu

**Amy**-um...voy a decirselo a Silver para que se lo diga él...-**se va-**

**Claudia**-pues yo de mientras-**saca un montón de hojas de papel**- le escribire algo...por cierto Kick necesito tu ayuda que yo es que tengo muy mala puntería -.-Uuu

**Kick**-¿O.o?

**Con los chicos...**

**Endo**-cuando es la boda Tenma?

**Tenma**-no crees que es muy pronto para eso ^^Uu

**Endo**- de eso nada hay que asegurarse de que no os van a separar ÒWÓ

**Sonic**-um...es una buena idea...

**Aoi-**pretendeis que nos casemos, a mi me encantaría pero creo que si somos menores eso no va a ser posible...

**Sonic**-una boda oficial no va a ser pero será divertido ^^, que opinan nuestros lectores hacemos boda Tenmaoi?

**Silver**-SONIC!

**Sonic**-¿eh? Anda holas has vuelto!

**Silver**-necesito tu ayuda

**Sonic**-¿para que?

**Silver**- han secuestrado a Amy!

**Sonic**-¿¡que! Seguro que ha sido Eggman...

**Silver**-no ha sido él...ha sido alguien peor y no creo que sus intenciones sean muy buenas...

**Sonic**-¿¡? Sabes donde puedo encontrarlo?

**Silver**-claro que sí, pero si te he avisado a ti es porque se que yo sólo no voy a poder hacerlo...no sé si comprenderás la gravedad del asunto...

**Sonic-**lo compredo, vamos no hay tiempo que perder!

**Tenma**-Sonic-sempai! Nosotros también queremos ir...

**Sonic-**de eso nada es demasiado peligroso para vosotros...

**Tenma**-pero...

**Sonic**-no te perocupes ;)-**se van-**

**Claudia**-bien ha picado en el anzuelo, vamos Clarence...

**Kick**-ni se te ocurra empezar a llamarme asi ¬¬

**Claudia**-por qué no? Al fin de al cabo es tu nombre... -.-

**Kick **- ¬¬

**Kanon-**que rollo! Yo quería ir...

**Tails-**eso se puede solucionar...

Todos-eh? ¿quién eres?

**Tails**-mi nombre es Miles Prower pero todos me llaman Tails, soy el mejor amigo de Sonic...

**Endo**-¿y como nos puedes ayudar?

**Tails-**con eso-**señala el Tornado-**

**Todos-**un avión?

**Tails**-si!^^ vamos subid...

**En otro lugar...**

**Silver**-es aquí...-**parados frete una gran puerta-**

**Sonic**-vamos...

**Voz proveniente del edificio (esta distorsionada)**

**Voz**-quietos hay erizos, que entre sólo el plateado...

**Sonic**-¿que?

**Silver**-será mejor hacerle caso...-**se abren las puertas y entra luego estas se cierran-**

**Después de un rato...**

**Sonic**-Silver! estas bien!- **no obtiene respuesta**-hay pasa algo...tengo que entrar-intenta abrir la puerta con un Spin Dash-

**Voz**-que crees que haces?

**Sonic**-salvar a mis amigos...

**Voz**-no te preocupes el erizo plateado esta bien...

**Sonic**-¿y Amy?

**Voz**-jejejejeej

**Sonic**-¿de que te ríes? Como le hagas algo te juro que te...

**Voz-**¿te importa esa chica? Pues entra...-**se abren las puertas-**

**Sonic**-Amy! Estas ahí?-**entra y estas se vuelven a cerrar-**

**La habitación esta totalmente oscura...**

**Sonic-**Amy?...

**Voz-**te importa esa chica?

**Sonic**-claro...es mi amiga...

**Voz-**a la gente que se quiere no se le hace sufrir...

**Sonic**-¿no entiendo?

**Voz-**¿cuanto te importa?

**Sonic**-¿eh?

**Voz**-ya lo has oído...y yo que tu no metía...sino ella lo pasara muy mal...

**Sonic**-lo suficiente como para no poder vivir sin ella...

**Voz-(empieza a volver a la normalidad mientras habla)**-eso es exactamente lo que quería oír ^^

**Sonic**-esa voz...¿ Claudia?

**Amy**-SONIKKU! **-lo abraza**-

**Sonic**-Amy! ¿estas bien?

**Amy**-si!^^ ha sido muy bonito lo que has dicho y romántico *.*

**Sonic**-ah!...esto...yo...O/ / /O

**Se encienden todas la luces...**

**TODOS los personajes de Inazuma y de Sonic**- SORPRESA

**Sonic-**¿que es todo esto?

**Todos**-FELIZ 20 ANIVERSARIO SONIC :D!

**Sonic**-¿eh? Una fiesta para mi...por eso estaban aquí Shadow, Knuckles y Silver...um...me parece esto raro en Shadow

**Shadow**- hmp

**Endo**-Feliz cumpleaños Sonic!

**Sonic**-en verdad mi cumple fue el 23 de Junio ^^Uuu (**N/A:no me lo he inventado es verdad -.-)**

**Tenma**-ah vaya ^^U...y cuantos cumples...

**Tails-** lleva 20 años cumpliendo 15 es como Ash Ketchum nunca crece -.-U

**Sonic**-¿quien lo ha organizado?

**Tails**-Claudia ^^!

**Tenma-** y por qué no lo hizo el día verdadero del cumpleaños...

**Amy-**me contó que era porque un par de días antes Level-5 había rebelado que Endo no se había casado con Aki por eso no estaba para celebrar nada...

**Sonic-**¿y por qué ha fingido que te secuestraba, Amy?

**Amy**-decia que tenia ganas de ver un momento Sonamy y parece que lo ha logrado ^/ / /^

**Sonic**- ¬/ / /¬ y ella donde estas?...la he oído antes

**Amy-**...no sé, pero si la han despedido no puede volver a veros...

**Todos-**...

**Endo-viene un avión de papel y le entra en el ojo-**aaaaaaaaaaaaaah duele

**Sonic-** a ver-**coge el papel y lo lee**- _Feliz Cumpleaños Sonic, espero que te guste la sorpresa ^^ by Claudia._ Claro que me gusta ^^

**Endo-le cae otro avión de papel en el otro ojo**-aaaaaaaah otra vez?

**Sonic-la coge y la lee-** _me alegro ^^_. Algo me dice que nos esta viendo...

**Endo-bosteza y le cae otra bola de papel dentro de boca-**ahrg me ahogo!

**Sonic-la saca-**bah esta llena de babas -**la lee**- _eso no es verdad no os estoy espiando!._ …...-.-U...no ha cambiado nada ^^U

**Fudo-**¿seguimos con la fiesta?

**Kido**-claro ^^**-empieza a perseguirlo con un bate de béisbol-**

**Fudo**-no piensas dejarme tranquilo ni en la fiesta aaaaah

**Kido**-pero si esto es super-divertido ^^, muajajajaj *¬*

**Siguen con la fiesta...**

**Sonic** :)-**le cae una bola de papel**- y esto- **lo abre-** ja :D

(es un dibujo hecho por mí para felicitar la Navidad: h t t p : / / i n a z u m a s o n i c 2 4 . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / # / d 4 k 2 a j m he separado todo asi que unirlos y si no probad a buscad en Google inazuma y sonic feliz navidad inazumasonic24 deviantart)

**Amy**-Sonic! Vienes?

**Sonic-guarda el dibujo...ni idea de donde -_- **- claro ^^

**En una pasarela en el techo del edifico donde están celebrando el cumple...**

**Claudia**-buena puntería Kick le has dado justo en el ojo ;)

**Kick**-cuando tienes que caer justo una colchoneta después de haber hecho un acrobacia de salto, tu puntería aumenta mucho ^^

**En la fiesta...**

**Tenma**-lectores el programa ha acabado por hoy no olviden enviar sus torturas

**Kanon- **y votad ¿quien queréis que vega del futuro: Masato, Aki del futuro, Endo del futuro o Ishido?

**Aoi-**¿y quereis que haya boda Tenmaoi? Porque yo si *.*

**Sonic**-hasta el próximo programa y...

**Todos**-FELIZ NAVIDAD! ^^

**En la pasarela...**

**Claudia/Kick-** FELIZ NAVIDAD! :D

**oOooOoOoOOoooOoOoOo**

**ya se ¿que pega aquí el cumple de Sonic? Es que me hacía ilu hacerle algo por su cumple antes de que acabara *¬*, que es que con lo de Endo y Natsumi lo único que se me ocurria esos dias eran torturas -.-**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y POR SI ACASO NO ACTUALIZO PRONTO FELIZ AÑO NUEVO :3!**


	9. Año nuevo temporada nueva!

**Claudia-después de celebrar el cumple de Sonic llega la temporada nueva! **

**Kick-ahora que lo pienso tecnicamente no has actualizado el fic en una año ¬¬**

**Claudia-comprendeme hace 5 días empece a escribir el capi pero me puse malita ¡malditos virus!**

**Kick- -.-U**

**Claudia-los personajes de IE, Sonic y Kick no me pertenecen!**

**Kick/Claudia-que empiece el capi**

**AÑO NUEVO TEMPORADA NUEVA!**

**Sonic-**la fiesta de cumple estuvo genial ^^

**Tenma**-si fue muy divertido...lo malo fue cuando Kido utilizo el lanzallamas para atacar a Fudo...

**Sonic**-ya pero gracias a que fallo encendió las velas de la tarta!

**Endo**-¿la que hicieron entre Aki y Amy?

**Sonic-**yes!...y la cual...ahora que lo pienso no probé... ¬¬Uu

**Tenma**-yo tampoco...

**Aoi**-ni yo...

**Kaiji/Kanon**- ni nosotros...

**Endo**-ays que rica estaba esa tarta! ^^

**Kaiji**-no me digas que tu... te la comiste entera!

**Endo**-es que estaban todos tan ocupados con Kido y Fudo...que me daba pena dejarla hay …...con el peligro de que saliera ardiendo asi que...me la comí! Y estaba deliciosa!

**Sonic/Tenma-con un aura oscura**- YO QUERÍA COMER TARTA DE AMY/AKI! vas a pagarlo cabeza de balón!**-van a pegarle-**

**Endo**-esperad! pensad en mi un poco! en el futuro no podré comer comida buena nunca más! Ademas tú -**señala a Sonic**-cuando te cases con Amy podrás comer todos los días su comida!

**Sonic-** O / / / / / O

**Endo**-y tú**-señala a Tenma**-a ti Aki te hace de comer siempre! Poneos en mi lugar, yo me voy a casar con alguien que pone sal hasta en la tarta de azúcar!

**Sonic/Tenma-**...HABERTE CASADO CON AKI Y ASI HUBIERAS COMIDO COMO UN REY! -**se abalanzan sobre Endo y forman una nube de polvo como en los animes**-

**Sonic-**devuelveme mi tarta!

**Endo**-creo que si esperas un poquito mas saldrá ella sola...je

**Sonic**-O.o? O.O ¬¬ no tiene gracia!

**Aoi**-no os preocupéis...le pediremos a Amy y Aki que hagan la tarta de la boda...^/ /^

**Tenma-para de pegar a Endo-**¿boda?..eso significa...

**Kaiji/Kanon/Aoi-**vamos a celebrar la boda Tenmaoi! :D

**Tenma-**siiiiiiiiiii! Genial!-**abraza a Aoi-**

**Sonic-para de pegar a Endo- **esta vez te has librado Pikachu... -.-

**Endo**-¿por qué me llamáis asi ? Ni que tuviera cara de pokemon!

**Kaiji**-es que si la tienes... -.-

**Sonic**-de hay el chiste -.-

**Endo**-eh?...oh! Jajajajaj ya lo pillo Pikachu jajaja ...eh! Un momento...eso es un insulto! ÒWÓ

**Todos**- -.-Uu

**Sonic**-habra que organizar la boda...

**Tenma/Kaiji/Kanon/Endo-** siiiiiiii! -**ven un balón rodando**- baloooooooooón-**corren tras él**-

**Aoi**-creo que estos no me van a ayudar mucho que digamos...

**Sonic**-pues esto de las bodas no es lo mio...-.-U

**Aoi**-¿y ahora que hacemos? Yo sola no puedo organizarlo todo...

**¿?-**eso dejalo en mis manos!

**Sonic/Aoi-se vuelven a ver quien es**- AMY!

**Amy-**en carne y hueso...yo me encargare de todo, soy una experta ^^!

**Sonic**-ah si -.-U?

**Amy**-claro que si llevo organizando bodas desde hace muchos años :)

**Sonic-**¿cuales?

**Amy-** la nuestra por ejemplo ;D

**Sonic-** ¬ / / /¬ Uuu

**Amy**-no te preocupes Aoi te organizare la boda perfecta! Confía en mí!

**Aoi-** ^^

**Sonic**- ¬¬U

**Amy**-ademas tengo una entrada al altar perfecta...pero abra que practicarla jeje :D

**Sonic/Aoi**- O.o?

**En Mellowbrook...**

**Claudia-**bien habrá boda Tenmaoi! ¡yo quiero ir!

**Kick-**¿como?

**Claudia**-ya se me ocurrirá algo para ir...pero de esa boda soy testigo en directo si o si ÒWÓ!

**Kick-**buena suerte...

**Claudia**-y tu te vienes conmigo -.-

**Kick-**¿eh? Y eso por qué!

**Claudia**-¿es que acaso te quieres perder un momento histórico en Inazuma? Será la primera boda no errónea! T^T

**Gunther**-yo también quiero ir! ¿puedo *.*?

**Claudia**-pues claro ^^

**Gunther**-si veré la boda de mi pareja favorita! Ojalá hubiera pasado lo mismo con Endo y Aki T^T

**Claudia**-no sabes como te comprendo amigo T^T

**Kick-**eso de las parejas, el amor y todo ese rollo es una tontería ¬¬

**Claudia**-creo que no decías lo mismo en algunos episodios KickXKendall eh...

**Kick-**dejame en paz ¬/ /¬

**Gunther**-hey! Mirad un perro!

**Claudia**-que guay! Me encantan los perros!-**lo acaricia-**hola ¿como te llamas perrito?

**Kick**-dudo mucho que te pueda responder -.-

**Perro**- me llamo Akamaru ^^!

**Kick/Claudia/Gunther**- O.O...O.o...o.O...¡HABLA!

**Claudia**-guay! como lo haces *¬*?

**Akamaru**-por esto **-señala su collar-**

**Claudia**-mola! Quien lo ha hecho?

**¿?**-he sido yo

**Claudia/Kick/Gunther-se voltean-**

**¿?**-hola ^^!

**Kick**-¿quién eres?

**¿?-** me llamo Frost ^^

**Claudia**-Hola ^^, yo soy Claudia, el es Gunther y este es Clarence

**Kick-**deja de llamarme asi!a mi llamame Kick...

**Claudia**-encantada de conocerte ^/ / ^

**Kick-**¿te ocurre algo?

**Claudia**- eh no ^^U..jeje

**Kick**-um...

**Frost**- ¿te atreves con un reto, Kick?

**Kick**-me encantan los retos

**Akamaru**-el reto consiste en bajar el pico de la viuda

**Claudia/Gunther-**¿el pico de la viuda O.o?

**Kick-**genial! Es pan comido!

**Frost**-pero no usaremos unas tablas de Skateboard normales-**saca dos tablas y se sube en una**-usaremos estas ^^

**Kick**-¿que tienen de especial?

**Frost**-esto-**la tabla empieza a flotar-**

**Claudia**-mola *.*! son como las del Sonic Riders *¬*

**Kick**-O.O...ÒWÓ alucinante! siempre he querido probar una cosa de esas...

**Frost**-bien, subamos al pico!

**Claudia**-subid vosotros nosotros prepararemos una colchoneta o algo aquí abajo para que no os matéis ^^Uu

**Kick**-vale, vamos Fro..¿donde esta?

**Akamaru**-esta subiendo la montaña ya

**Kick**-que rápido...bueno a subir el pico...-**empieza a subir con la tabla a cuestas-**

**Gunther**-eeeeeeeem...¿deberíamos decirle que llega antes si se sube en la tabla?

**Claudia**-va dejalo -.-...vamos a por una colchoneta ^^

**1 hora después...**

**Kick-cansado a mas no poder-**por...fin!

**Frost-**¿por qué has tardado tanto?

**Kick**-hombre, creo que he tardado muy poco teniendo en cuenta que he escalado un pico!

**Frost-**¿y por qué no has hecho como yo y has subido en la tabla?

**Kick**-eeeeeeeeeeeem O.o...si, eso hubiera sido una buena idea -.-

**Frost-**¿esperamos un poquito a que recuperes el aire?

**Kick-**no me hace falta-**jadeando de cansancio-**

**Frost-**¿seguro ¬¬?

**Kick**-bueno ¬¬...5 minutitos no me harían mal ^^U

**Frost-** OK ^^

**Abajo...**

**Claudia-**mola la colchoneta ^^

**Gunther**-si, pero mas va a molar

**Akamaru**-¿como?

**Gunther**-mirad-**pulsa un botón y salen fuegos artificales de la colchoneta**- como a Kick le gusta ^^, todo espectacular!

**Claudia**- ^^U deberías parar creo que la colcho...-**sale volando la colchoneta**-neta...va a salir volando con tanto fuego -.-U

**Gunther**-oh vaya O-O

**Akamaru**-¿donde habrá ido a parar?

**En el plato de Endo Torture...**

**Amy**-necesitamos flores muuuuuchas flores, y el vestido de novia! Todavía no lo hemos mirado! Y el de novio!

**Tenma**-yo estoy asi bien ^^

**Amy**-no! de eso nada tu no te casas con la equipación de fúlbol, vas acabar peor que Endo!

**Sonic-** ese si que no se quita la ropa -.-U...hablando de él ¿donde esta?

**Tenma**-¿Endo? Pues veras es que el balón que hemos perseguido antes...resulta ser el balón asesino parlante...

**Sonic**-no! Ha vuelto!

**Tenma-**tranquilo solo va a por Endo ^^...por ahora ¬¬Uuu

**Endo**-se escucha a los lejos- SOCORROOOO!

**Sonic**-si tranquilo ya vamos -.-

**Kaiji**-a que esperas?

**Sonic**-no hay prisa dejalo allí un ratito mas...

**Tenma-**eres cruel Sonic-sempai ¬¬

**Sonic**-porque no me has visto en mi forma Dark -.-

**Amy**-dejad esas tonterías ahora!...también necesitamos una colchoneta para que lo niños... y Endo ¬¬U se entretengan! ¡¿de donde diablos saco yo una colchoneta!-**cae la colchoneta justo detrás de ella**- O.O...vaya... ha sido más fácil de lo que pensaba -.-U

**En el pico de la viuda**

**Gunther**- vuelve colchonetita!

**Akamaru-**creo que esa ya no vuelve ^^U

**Claudia**-mirad! van a saltar

**Frost/Kick**-vamos alla!**-empiezan a bajar a toda leche-**

**Claudia/Akamaru**-animo Frost!

**Gunther**- ¬¬

**Claudia**-digo...animo a ti también Kick! ^^U

**Akamaru-**y donde dices que van a caer?

**Claudia**-pues en la colcho...oh porras -.-U

**Kick**-eh! esa frase es mia!...eh...-**se dirigen hacía un piedra en forma de rampa-**

**Kick/Frost**- O.O oh oh-**sus tablas pasan por la rampa y sale volando y se pierden en el cielo-**

**Akamaru**- ¿donde estarán?

**Gunther**-creo que han ido en la misma dirección que la colchoneta...

**Claudia**-pues a buscarlos!-**se van-**

**En el plato...**

**Sonic-**¿y esto de donde habrá salido?...¿eh?-**mira hacía al cielo y ve venir a Frost y Kick volando-**O.O ¿y eso?-**caen en la colchoneta-**

**Frost**-menos mal, hemos tenido suerte ^^

**Kick**-ni que lo digas...

**Sonic**-¿Frost?

**Frost**-¿eh? Anda hola! Al final hemos acabado aquí ^^U

**Kick-**"_maldición ¿y ahora que hago? No pueden saber nada de Claudia ¬¬Uu"_

**Aoi**-¿quien es ese chico?

**Amy**-pero si ese es...

**Frost**-este ? El amigo de...-**Kick le tapa la boca**-¿?

**Kick-**de Akamaru! es que me salvó de Oscar un día y desde entonces somos amigos ^^U

**Todos**-aaaaaaaaah

**Frost**-¿eh?

**Kick-susurrando-**no les digas nada de Claudia...

**Frost- asiente- **oid...¿y Endo?

**Kanon**-pues...-**se escuchan gritos de dolor**-..."jugando" con una pelota...^^Uu

**Frost/Kick-**O.O seguro que esta jugando?

**Sonic-**ya sabeis, Endo es muy bruto entrenando-**risa estilo Kogure-**

**Endo**-**aparece de pronto lleno de arañazos y heridas**- ¬¬ gracias por ayudarme...

**Todos**-jeje ^^Uuu

**Frost-**que hay Endo? ^^

**Endo**-Frost O.O !y esto...

**Kick-**soy Kick

**Endo**-hola...¿me has venido a proponer otro reto?

**Frost**-pues ahora que me lo recuerdas si ^^-**saca la banda de Endo**- si la superas te doy esto...pero si no te tiro hay...-**muestra un barril-**

**Endo**-¿un barril?

**Frost**-no solo eso...-**tira una foto Endumi dentro del barril-**

**Barril-** ¿POR QUÉ NO TE CASASTE CON AKI!

**Frost**-esta lleno de fans Endakis...

**Endo-traga saliva**-okay todo sea por mi banda ÒWÓ ¿de que es la prueba?

**Frost**-preguntas sobre física cuantica

**Sonic**-Endo...ya has perdido el reto -.-

**Endo**-callate ¬¬...bien empecemos!

**Frost**-vale, si responde 3 correctas le devuelvo su banda, si acierta 5 le dejo estar cinco minutos con Aki pero si falla 2 al barril de cabeza -.- ¿entendido?

**Endo**-s...si!-**se sienta en un pupitre-**

**Sonic**-que haces?

**Endo**-esto...es que...después de recibir una paliza, de la cual nadie a venido a ayudarme ¬¬, estoy cansado...

**Sonic** - ¬¬ um...

**Frost**-empecemos...1ª pregunta ¿Qué se entiende por física cuantica?

**Endo**-haber...esto...-**moviendo sus manos pero no se ve bien lo que esta haciendo por culpa de la mesa-**

**Sonic-**esto es sospechoso ¬¬

**Endo-ya sé! **La física cuántica, también conocida como mecánica ondulatoria, es la rama de la física que estudia el comportamiento de la materia cuando las dimensiones de ésta son tan pequeñas, en torno a 1.000 átomos, que empiezan a notarse efectos como la imposibilidad de conocer con exactitud la posición de una partícula, o su energía, o conocer simultáneamente su posición y velocidad, sin afectar a la propia partícula.

**Todos**-O.O

**Frost-**no me creo que vaya a decir esto pero la respuesta es correcta O.O

**Sonic**-O.O IMPOSIBLE!

**Endo**- ¬¬ jeje toma esa Sonic

**Sonic-**aqui debe haber gato encerrado...

**Frost**-Nombra y describe aplicaciones del efecto fotoeléctrico...

**Endo-**un segundo que lo piense!-**mueve otra vez sus manos**-ya esta! **(N/A esto va para largo ¬¬U)** Es muy curioso que en los lugares menos esperados o sin que siquiera lo notemos, las ideas revolucionarias de Einstein están presentes. Las aplicaciones del efecto fotoeléctrico las encontramos en: Cámaras, en el dispositivo que gobierna los tiempos de exposición; en detectores de movimiento; en el alumbrado público; como regulador de la cantidad de toner en la máquinas copiadoras; en las celdas solares muy útiles en satélites, calculadoras, y relojes. Las aplicaciones las encontramos, también, cuando asistimos a una función de cine ya que el audio que escuchamos es producido por señales eléctricas que son provocadas por los cambios de intensidad de la luz al pasar por la pista sonora que viene en la cinta cinematográfica. Pero es muy interesante que el efecto fotoeléctrico se aplique en los alcoholímetros en donde la reacción del alcohol con una sustancia de prueba provoca cambios de color los cuales son medidos por el dispositivo, la lectura nos permite entonces saber la concentración de alcohol en el individuo. Estamos inmersos en un mundo tecnológico que Einstein descubrió para nosotros.

**Todos-**O_ _O

**Frost**-creo que es correcto...

**Tenma**-no he entendido nada de nada de lo que he dicho...

**Sonic**-ni él tampoco-**saca un portatil del pupitre de Endo**- lo estaba buscando en Internet!

**Frost-**eres un tramposo! Como castigo pierdes, asi que -**lo tira al barril y lo cierra**- a ver si asi aprendes la lección

**Endakis**- ENDOOOOOOOOOO! VAS A PAGAR

**Endo-**WAAAAAAAAAAAA SACADME DE AQUÍ !

**Sonic**- si tranquilo ya voy...-.-... X3

**Todos** -jajajja aprende la lección Endo!

**Kick**-jaja vaya torturar a este chico es tan divertido como decia Cla...-**Frost le tapa la boca**-

**Sonic-**¿como decía quien?

**Kick**-...Akamaru...^^U

**Sonic**-um...

**Kick-susurrando**- gracias casi la lio...

**Frost**-no hay de que

**En uno arbustos...**

**Claudia**-de todos los sitios que había tienen que caer aquí T^T

**Akamaru-**¿como los sacamos?

**Claudia-**con uno de mis métodos sofisticados, cuando yo diga "ya" coges a Kick, Gunther

**Akamaru/Gunther-** ¿?

**Claudia**-mirad-**coge una piedra y la tira a unos arbusto lejanos-**

**Todos miran hacía alli**

**Aoi-**¿que ha sido eso?

**Claudia-** ya!- **coge a Frost y Gunther coge a Kick-**

**Kick/Frost**-¿pero que?

**Claudia/Gunther/Akamaru-** shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis...que no nos vean...

**Sonic**-habra sido un gato …..

**Kanon**-si...em...¿donde se han metido Kick y Frost?

**Todos-**no sabemos O.O

**Kaiji-**tendrian que volver del sitio del que vinieron volando

**Todos**-puede ser...

**Claudia-**larguemonos de aquí...-**se van arrastrándose por el suelo estilo militar-**

**Amy-**sigamos planeando la boda...ya tenemos madrina...Kanon...

**Tenma**-¿Kanon va a ser mi madrina O.o?

**Amy**-claro que no ¬¬U

**Kanon**-ya voy-**habre una puerta espacio temporal y se va-**

**Sonic**-Tenma se te esta pegando la tontura de Endo...

**Endo**-**todavía en el barril-**¡EH!

**Tenma**- -.-U tanto estar con él no me esta sentando bien...

**Kanon**-ya estoy devuelta con la madrina ^^

**Sonic**-one moment-**saca a Endo del barril**- Endo, mira lo que te perdiste al casarte erroneamente...

**Tenma-** AKI-NEE! ¿que haces aquí?

**Aki2-**creias acaso que me iba a perder tu boda?

**Endo-babeando**-Aki.*¬*...¿¡por qué no me he casado con ella TT_TT!

**Sonic-**tu sabrás...

**Tenma-**me hace tanta ilusión que seas mi madrina :D

**Aki2-** ^^

**Endo-aun babenado-** Aki...*.*

**Todos-** jeje

**Amy-**^^ bien pero...¡todavía nos falta el padrino!

**Tenma**-que tal el padre de Aoi...es su hija, sería bonito que él la llevara al altar ^^

**Aoi-**creo que es mejor que mis padres no sepan nada de la boda...no creo que le haga mucha gracia...no quiero que te maten...Tenma

**Tenma**-O_O si y sera buena idea que los mios tampoco lo sepan vaya que se crean que Endo me ha transmitido toda su locura y me saquen del equipo ^^U

**Endo**-¿y por qué no soy yo? Bueno mi yo del futuro ^^

**Amy**-no sé después de con quien te casaste...vaya que seas gafe ¬¬

**Endo**-jejej ^^U

**Amy**-pero por otra parte...jeje...esta bien ^^

**Sonic-**¿planeas algo?

**Amy**-jeje no exactamente solo voy a ver que pasa...

**Sonic**-¿?

**Amy**-decidido Endo del futuro será el padrino ^^

**Tenma**-kya *.* mi Aki-nee y mi idolo llevándonos al altar va a ser la mejor boda de la historia T^T

**Sonic**-yeah! Y hasta aquí el programa, dado que quizás tardemos un poquito mas en organizar la boda ¡enviad torturas! Necesito pegar a Endo para vivir T^T

**Endo**-¡eh!

**Todos-**HASTA EL PRÓXIMO PROGRAMA! :D

**OoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoO**

**Claudia-boda, boda, boda, boda, boda, BOOOOOOODAAAAAA! YEAAAH!**

**Kick- -.-U**

**Claudia-no se si hacer un mini-capi sobre lo que pasó en el cumple de Sonic...pero ahora mismo no se me ocurre nada T^T**


End file.
